


The Unexpected

by Baphiwens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Underage Sex, Weak and then powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baphiwens/pseuds/Baphiwens
Summary: Unable to manage even the simplest spells, an outcast Harry must overcome the unexpected twists of a detention gone wrong, and the worst massacre in Wizarding Britain's history. Eventual Powerful!Harry, HP/DG





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is on Fanfiction.net. Harry will start out as Weak, in a sense of magical talent but he will grow.

Harry Potter was someone to be laughed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His peers would look down on him or laugh whenever he would pass. The problem wasn't his personality, in fact he would always try and be nice to them which was mistaken as a weakness half the time. No, it wasn't something he had done. He did nothing to deserve the life he had; it was something he was born with, or in this case, without.

His magical ability.

He didn’t know why it was like this, he came from a family line of powerful witches and wizards, but he was the exception. At certain points he would think he was sick, giving himself false hope that maybe he had some sort of a disease that hindered his magical growth and magical core and could be cured. All the tests he would take would show otherwise; he was perfectly healthy! Well, as healthy as an emotionally abused, food deprived child could be.

His disadvantage affected his school work, as he failed to cast semi-powerful to powerful spells, as they would deplete his energy. He was by no means a squib, even though the population insisted on calling him that. Subjects such as Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts were his least favorite subjects, they would emphasize the fact that he was weak and things only got harder as the years progressed.

He was not completely untalented, however, he was an excellent dueler, and arguably the best in the school even though physical skill could only go so far. He would mostly side-step or roll out of the way of spells during a duel but most of his attempt of aggression would be in vain if his opponent had shield up because his spell's would do little do damage it and he could not take spell's with his shield because it would shatter on contact. He had to be smart when he dueled using the few spells he could without exhausting himself too much.  
He even had rare abilities. He was a Parselmouth to be exact. He discovered this during the second year when Malfoy summoned a snake during their duel. He had not known about the ability before because he did not know it had even existed - who would want to try and talk to snakes? He was happy because of his new found ability but his Gryffindor housemates started avoiding him as the skill was considered 'dark'. Once people were starting to get petrified and word of the Chamber of Secrets being opened had spread, he was believed the heir of Slytherin and that he had opened the chamber.

The purebloods in Slytherin started being nice to Harry, offering to carry his books to the next class and trying to start a conversation with him but when they realised that blood purity played no part in the petrification, they went back to sneering at him.

He had noticed that Ron’s little sister Ginny Weasley was acting strangely one night, and donning his cloak decided to follow her. She led him to a girl’s bathroom on the second floor, and was surprised to find that she was the one who was opening the chamber of secrets. He decided to let her be that night but when she wasn't seen the next day, he went down to the chamber himself and found her lying on the floor unconscious.  
He went out at night to try and save her only to be confronted by Tom Riddle, who had used a diary to possess Ginny and use her soul to bring himself back. Tom explained his heritage to Harry and told him who he really was and that he was a half blood. He had to fight a basilisk and he successfully killed it using Gryffindor's sword. He then used the sword to stab the diary, destroying the diary and Tom. He carried Ginny's body out of chambers, leaving her in the corridor's to be found by another student. Ginny recalled nothing of the incident and people wondered why the petrifications suddenly stopped.

He learned accidentally during third year that he had an ability known as Mage sight, when while in Divination, he passed out and knocked his head on the table. When he awoke, he was able to see the magical auras of other people. When he noticed that they had different shades of certain colours, he researched why and found that the lighter the aura was, the more powerful the wizard or witch was. He had no idea why he had the ability because only the most powerful wizards had it in the past.

He was deeply affected by the Dementors that were looking for Sirius Black that year. He sat with the new professor in a compartment on the way back to Hogwarts, when the Dementors stopped the train, one came directly to him and he would have been kissed, had the Professor not saved him with a spell that Harry did not know of.

He later learned the professor was Remus Lupin. After a quidditch accident, Harry asked him to teach the spell him but was barely able to produce a wisp without fainting. They left it at that as it was clear Harry was unable to do it and remain conscious. He then got the Marauders Map from the Weasley twins who felt sympathy for him when everybody went to Hogsmeade and he was staying behind.

When it was almost dark, he saw Peter Pettigrew, who everyone believed was dead, in the presence of Professor Lupin. Curious, he decided to investigate. He couldn't see Pettigrew with Lupin but the map showed that they were together, so he followed the professor as he went to the old shack. He was shocked to see him conversing with Sirius Black but he was even more surprised to find that Sirius was his godfather and that he had been locked up in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. He was happy that he could leave the Dursleys and that he had someone to call family.

As it got dark, Dementors surrounded the shack and Remus's patronus could not drive away so many. Harry was unsure of what took over him but all he could think about was protecting the only family he had left. He pulled out his wand and after thinking of leaving the Dursleys to live with his godfather, was able to produce a patronus in the form of a stag that drove away about a hundred Dementors. A normal corporeal patronus could drive away at most twenty Dementors but he had been able to drive away a hundred and he had no magical exhaustion of any sort. However, his wand split unable to handle the power of the spell and he was unable to produce it afterwards. Pettigrew had escaped into the darkness, only Harry ever knowing that Pettigrew was even there.

He got a new and improved wand which had a Phoenix-feather core and he liked more than the Unicorn-tail core he had last time.

He had discovered no new abilities after that and the highlight, for lack of a better word, of his fourth year was being entered into the Triwizard tournament, the death of Cedric and resurrection of Voldemort. He had narrowly escaped with his life from the graveyard, while Voldemort boasted about how Harry wasn't even worth his time. No one believed him however, thinking him crazy and saying, "How could a wizard, with no talent whatsoever, escape from the most feared and powerful dark lord known to wizardkind, with his life?"

Harry would have been sent to Azkaban for Cedric's death if not for Dumbledore's intervention.

During the summer before this year started, he and his cousin were attacked by two Dementors, only then was he able to produce Prongs again to save his and his cousin's life. He was almost expelled and his wand taken from him, but Dumbledore saved him, again. He was taken from the Dursleys that day and moved to 12 Grimmauld Place where he was told of an order called 'The Order of the Phoenix' which Dumbledore had formed in the previous war to fight of Voldemort and his death eaters.  
Seeing Sirius again also greatly improved his summer but he kept to himself most of the time there. With Dumbledore’s help, he won the trial concerning him using magic outside of Hogwarts in the presence of a muggle and was not expelled.  
He sometimes wondered how someone with the power he had even survived the killing curse as an infant but he figured it was something his parents did.

He currently sat alone in a compartment, reflecting on the last four years of school waiting for the train to leave. He didn't really have any friends, though he would sometimes talk to Neville who had somewhat similar magical problems he did but Neville would usually sit with the other Gryffindors where Harry was an outcast. He didn't mind though, it gave him plenty of time to think, which he did quite often. He closed his eyes trying to sleep when the train blew the horn to signal departure. He heard people enter the compartment but decided to pay them no attention and soon drifted off into dreamland.

He woke up when the train was two hours away from Hogwarts. He had no idea why he slept so long because he hadn’t felt all that tired when before he slept but the time spent asleep wasn't unwelcome. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear the sleep from them, when he looked around he saw three Slytherins looking intently at him, though he couldn’t read their expression.

"Hello," he greeted but they said nothing and just kept looking at him, there were two girls and a boy. One of the girls had dark hair and brown eyes, he felt she was more curious than anything else. The other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, he remembered her as she was named by the boys as "the school's most desirable witch," and the boy was dark skinned, black hair and brown eyes.

He shrugged, nonplused by their presence, and laid his head on the window. He looked out to at the countryside flying by as the train moved. He could still feel them looking at him but they stopped not long after and started talking to themselves.  
When it was thirty minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts he left the compartment to go change and put on his robes. Upon arrival it was the same as every year, the only difference was the voice was calling the first years was not Hagrid’s, and he wondered what happened to Hagrid. Hagrid was one of the few people he talked to often but it seemed he had lost that privilege this year.

He went on to find a carriage, and as he approached one, he saw a skeletal winged, horse like creature harnessed front of the carriage. He had never seen them before, but was certain they were never there before, ‘You've finally lost it Potter,' he thought, tilting his head in confusion.  
"You're not going crazy, I see them too," his head snapped up to the carriage to see a blonde Ravenclaw girl, reading a magazine... upside down.

"Umm... What are they?" he turned back to the animals.  
"Thestrals, you can only see them once you've seen death," she told Harry, her voice was airy, as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

The memory of Cedric's death came into mind. His mood turned bitter, but he got onto the carriage with the girl. Their ride to Hogwarts was silent, and he couldn’t remember the name of the girl but he knew they were in the same year and that she was considered "mental," by the school population because she often claimed to see things no one else could. He decided to not to call her crazy as she may be actually seeing those things as he just got proof first hand with the Thestrals that she may actually be seeing those things. When they arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was almost at the Great Hall when Neville appeared next to him.

"Hey mate, where were you?" Neville turned to him.

"In a compartment towards the back of the train," Harry answered his acquaintance.

"Oh... Alone?"

"Well, no, there were three Slytherins there but we didn't talk," he told Neville, who stayed quiet after that, they entered the great hall and Harry turned to Neville "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure," Neville said with a shrug, they sat in the middle of Gryffindor and watched the hall fill up and everyone take their seats. Harry noticed a woman who was at his trial sitting at the head table, to his understanding, she was the Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic, and it didn't make sense as to why she would be here.

The sorting began and Slytherin got the most of the first-years this year, 'I wonder why,' Harry thought sarcastically. He had developed a dislike for the house, he knew not everyone was the same there but they had been the source of his torment here. The other houses were not as direct as the Slytherins were as they never really did anything except shake their heads at him; the Slytherins openly laughed and made fun of his magical ability.

The feast began and Harry ate his food without talking to Neville who followed Harry's lead. When they were done Dumbledore began his speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons,” There was a slightly enthusiastic applause to this pronouncement, “we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly lethargic applause, during which Harry exchanged a look with Neville.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the... "

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge but didn't say anything. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin. To Harry's own knowledge, no new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, and the general demeanor of the rest of the students showed they had the same thought that this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, it   
made Harry feel very uncomfortable and he felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me."

Harry glanced around and none of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. All what she seemed to be talking about was a load of rubbish on how the Ministry of Magic wanted to help the students and the changes that will be for the 'better'. He scanned each of the tables to see who was listening but only teachers and a housemate he knew as Hermione were. Cho Chang and her friend Lisa Turpin at the Ravenclaw table had started mumbling to each other, and somehow Fred as well as George had fallen asleep on each other. This showed that no one had that much more respect for her than Harry did either, as she had tried to get him expelled and his wand destroyed. After what seemed to be a long winded lecture, she stopped talking and took her seat again. As soon as the interruption ended and Dumbledore began to continue his opening announcements everyone started to listen again.

Harry turned to Neville "What was that about?"

"The ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts," Neville said grimly.

Harry nodded and turned to look at the woman with narrowed eyebrows, who was staring back at him.  
They were soon excused to their dorm's and Harry wasted no time in falling asleep, he was tired for some reason he didn't know but he felt that he had a hard year ahead of him, and how right he was.

-LINEBREAK-

"Harry mate, wake up we're going to be late for Potions," Neville nudged Harry to wake him up since Harry had overslept, "Here's your class schedule."

"Head on without me, I'm going to be late anyway," Harry said to Neville dejectedly as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked  
"Yeah, thanks for waking me," Harry heard Neville leave the dorm. He knew Snape would give him a whole year's worth of detention for being late the first day. He never truly understood why the professor hated him so much, he could not feel anything but intense hatred from him whenever Snape looked at Harry, which angered Harry more as he had never done anything to be hated by him.

He finished taking a shower and as he quickly put on his robes, he felt his stomach grumble and cursed to himself. He ran out of the common room and took several shortcuts he knew to make it to the potions classroom. When he made it to the door, he stopped to compose himself, after taking a few deep breaths, he opened the door.

Snape turned to the door, noticing Harry's presence "Potter," he spat, "You’re late, twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me this Friday," he told him, not even giving him time to explain.

Harry sighed and shook his head, he went and took a seat next to Ron, who gave him a sympathetic look.

Today they were brewing an Advanced Sleeping potion, and Harry was fairly good at Potions but Snape's attitude towards him dampened down his potential at the subject, He would usually get Poor for his potions but if Snape was having a good day, he would get Acceptable.

Today was no different, he finished right after Padma Patil, who finished first in the class and their potions looked exactly the same, while she got an Outstanding, Harry only got an Acceptable. Harry would have complained to him but he knew that would only matters worse, whatever the Professor hated him for it was deep and he would let him sort out his issues on his own.

The next class was charms with the Hufflepuffs. Harry liked the professor of the class but the class itself was draining for him, Flitwick had been trying to help him with his magic, even asking him to try certain charm's during class much to Harry's humiliation, he hoped today was going to be an easy lesson but it seemed today was not going to be his day. When everyone was ready Flitwick began his lesson.

"Today we'll be trying to perfect a charm with the incantation 'Aresto Momentum'. Its purpose is to decrease the momentum of any moving object and if you look above you, you will see you each have the snitch but they have been charmed to weigh more than the average. They will repeatedly fall and rise until you manage to slow down their Velocity with the spell. Now remember, the incantation is 'Aresto Momentum."

As the professor finished his lecture, the snitches above everyone started falling and ascending. Harry sighed in frustration, another hard year. The only reason he actually passed the class was because of his knowledge on the theory of the spells, as he couldn't do so well with the practical. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the moving snitch, he took a deep breath before "Aresto Momentum!" and as expected he felt the magical pull and the need to pass out. The snitch did slow down for a moment, moving at a slower rate but quickly regained its original pace.

Harry hit his head on his desk, he felt like he was going to pass out but he pulled out a vial of the Energy Potions that Dumbledore gave him and drank it. He felt his energy return to him but refrained from attempting to do the spell again.  
Flitwick noticed this and frowned, no one had any idea on what was wrong with Harry, James and Lily were both powerful but Harry did not seem to have inherited any of their skills. What was more worrying was that he would easily get tired when attempting even simple spells.

Harry left the classroom with an annoyed frown, the Puff's were mocking him while they thought he couldn't hear and he was frustrated with himself but he thought, 'It's not my fault.'  
The Next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, he sat next to Neville this time. The class was making a ruckus, someone had conjured a paper bird and it was flying around the class It was suddenly burned into ashes when the door to the classroom swung open.

"Good morning children," a sickly sweet voice said from behind the class and everyone turned to see Professor Umbridge, wand in hand.

She then pointed her wand to the small board in front of the class and started writing on it as she approached it "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, more commonly known as OWLs," she had reached the front of the class at this point and she turned to them before she continued, "Study Hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the punishments may be severe," she looked like she was waiting for a reaction, when she go non she used her wand to lift the book's on the desk's behind her and place each one in front of someone on their desks.  
"The previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven but you will please to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, ministry approved course of Defensive Magic," she continued.

Harry looked at the book labelled 'Dark Arts Defense: Basics for beginners', he opened it and frowned at it, it had nothing about using defensive spells. He saw Hermione's hand shot up and he knew other students noticed too.

"Yes?" Professor Umbridge asked pointing towards Hermione.  
"There's nothing in our course objectives about using defensive spells," she told Umbridge sounding disappointed.

"Using defensive spells?" she laughed a sickly laugh that made Harry want to cover his ears "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use defensive spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron blurted from behind Harry.  
"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," she replied tersely, eyes narrowing.

"What use is that if we're going to be we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free then," Harry frowned at the Defense professor.

She turned and moved away “Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class, Mr. Potter"

'Ron didn't raise his hand but you answered him,' Harry thought dryly.

She turned back to the class "It is the view of the ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about,"

"How is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there," Harry was getting a bit frustrated now, raising his hand.

"There is nothing out there dear, what would you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself" she questioned.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and spoke in a stone cold voice, "Voldemort." It had the same effect it always did, gasps and involuntary flinches. Neville looked down to the table next to him and whispers broke out.

Umbridge's smile faltered for a second then it returned, "Now let me make this clear,” her voice turned cold while her smile was plastered on her face, “you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again, this is a lie," she turned to Harry when she said the last part, putting emphasis on the word lie.  
"I suppose Cedric dropped dead then?" every eye turned to Harry.

"Of course not, with the prize money was a thousand Galleons, and the glory from being the winner of the Tri-Wizard tournament, I'm sure you-"

"Are you accusing me of killing Cedric for a thousand galleons!? Do you even know which family line I belong to?!" Harry was seething, he knew some blamed him for killing him but for thousand Galleons?

"That is quite enough! Fifty points from Gryffindor, do not speak to me in such a tone!" Umbridge's voice held a little anger also.  
Harry stared at her for a few seconds, seething in rage. 

Contemplating on what to do, he knew picking a fight with this woman would lead to more trouble he didn’t want, and decided to turn back to the book and let Umbridge continue the lesson.  
"Besides, squib, it's not like you can do the spells without   
fainting anyway," Malfoy mocked causing some of the Slytherins to laugh. Harry gripped his book tighter but said nothing. 

Umbridge smiled at this but didn’t make any move to reprimand Malfoy for talking out of turn. Harry was starting to feel like this year would be the worst year he would ever have. He couldn’t escape the physical and emotional torture he endured at the Dursleys or at school. Rage built up inside him, as two words flooded his mind, ‘freak’ and ‘squib’.

The rest of the week passed slowly for him, with the same thing happening in the classes. He would do well in theory and fail practically. Umbridge kept on making it a point that Voldemort had not returned.

Soon enough Friday night came and it was time for his detention with Snape, he had plenty of detentions with Snape to know how this would go. He would clean up all the cauldrons used from the classes. He turned the corner of the corridor and saw the blonde girl from the train standing in front of the Potions class, with Snape talking to her, Snape noticed his presence and sneered.

"Potter, you're late for your detention. Ten points from Gryffindor. What are you standing around for? Enter the room," he drawled to Harry who quickly obliged and entered the potions classroom.

"Now, you and Greengrass will clean the cauldrons and pack away all the vials that already have potions in them, and do not drop any of them Potter the consequences would be severe,” Snape gave a smug smile, “Do not use magic, I will return to check on you both shortly," with that, Snape turned and left the two students alone.

Harry turned to Greengrass and found her looking at him coldly, "Uh-what did you do to get detention?"

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, not saying anything, then turned around to grab a cloth to begin cleaning the cauldrons.

Harry groaned, "Is it a Slytherin thing to ignore people or something?"

She snorted, "No, we just choose to ignore those who we have no need to associate with."

Harry sighed and moved to grab a cloth to clean the cauldrons. They spent thirty minute's cleaning the cauldrons with Snape coming to check on them twice.

When they started packing the vials in a cupboard, Harry had long since stopped his attempts on conversation as she obviously did not want to speak to him. He was walking back towards where the potion vials were when he ran into the corner of a table and stumbled into her, causing her to drop the potion vials she was carrying, and fall to the ground underneath him.  
"Potter! You idiot what the hell were..." she stopped talking when she inhaled the aroma of all potions that fell, there were different types of potions she was carrying before Harry fell into her, the smell of all the mixed potions caused her to feel a swirl of emotions she couldn't explain but there was at the top of all. 

Lust.

Harry, affected by the potions also, tried his best not to give into the emotions he was feeling, but all of his restraint was lost when he caught her eye while he was lying on her. He kissed her with a fiery passion and she responded with equal need.  
He rolled onto his back and she followed suit, getting onto him with her legs around his waist. He trailed his kisses down her neck as she gave out moans of approval. She was in pure bliss; her nipples hardening. She wanted all of him and he wanted all of her.

Harry pulled off her robe and unknotted her tie and, still kissing her, he started to unbutton her shirt. She started to rub herself on him, causing him to groan softly. He finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a white bra, he tried to unclip it from behind but his inexperience was clear and she decided to do it for him. Soon he started caressing her breasts, hot and soft under his hands.

"Harry..." She moaned, she didn't want to stop, even though her brain was screaming for it. She found herself on the floor again and Harry stopped kissing her to unbuckle his pants and to remove his shirt.

He bent down to continue kissing her. Then he started to go down on her, moving from her lips to her neck then to her stomach. When his manhood then sprang loose, she eyed it with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

"Ready?" He was panting with need and positioning himself over her. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, knowing what was happening, and knowing that a part of her wanted it.  
Harry slowly started to push into her and she winced. He instantly went still, his heart pounding. Slowly, she adjusted herself and nodded to him again to continue. Pain was all she felt as he went into her and she dug her nails into his back. He started to move into her slowly, but his thrust speed started to increase as she began moving into him, the pain receding. He rolled himself onto his back again pulling her on top of him and continued to kiss her while still moving with her.  
"Ahhh - Harry!" she moaned into the kiss as they both approached their climax.

They both reached their climax and Harry paused inside her and she let out a moan when her orgasm took over her and she fell onto his chest, his manhood still in her. Then they both snapped out of their potion induced trance.  
His eyes went wide in recognition, he was petrified, he couldn't move.

She put her arms on his chest, lifting her torso, she stared at him wide-eyed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly jumped off him, she tried to run to her clothes but her thighs hurt but when she did, she put on all her clothes and after wearing her robe she left the class stumbling awkwardly.  
Harry sat up and put on his robe's as fast as he could, he knew Snape would be here soon and he did not want to have Snape find himself in this state. He cleaned up all the enduring proof of what happened, put away the remaining vials and left for the common room. When he entered he went straight for the dorms and tried his best to sleep, he eventually fell asleep with a thought.

"What in Merlin's name did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, update's gonna be slow, only on weekends most of the time but maybe week-days on occasion. Exams gonna keep my writing time limited.

Daphne entered Slytherin common room, tears still rolling down her cheeks and walking awkwardly. The house noticed this and the younger years looked at her strangely but those in her year and older eyes widened with recognition. She made her way to her dorm room as fast as she could, ignoring the eyes, and attempting to be as dignified as she could. She entered the dorm and ran into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower.

She replayed everything that just happened in her head, she had no control over her emotions. It was like her body moved on its own accord, she knew she was in control but she reacted to her overwhelming desires. Everything she felt was gone as soon as they had both reached their climax and so the potion fumed affections ended then and there.

'This is all that squibs fault,' she thought with hatred. She had developed her "Ice-queen" facade to keep to keep any boy who would try and approach her, now she had given herself to one willingly to the fault of her desires. She hated and regretted what happened but she could only blame him. He was the one to make her drop the potions by tripping, starting all of this.

Her parents were not going to take this well, especially her father. She had grown up being taught how pureblood woman are meant to act and her father had always told her that there might be a high chance that she might be put into a marriage contract for the benefit of the family. This, of course, required her to be a maiden, and now that she had gone and shagged with someone. That it was with a half-blood, and him being so magically weak made things worse.

The Greengrass head was not very... fond of the Potters. They broke an alliance that had been there for years to keep both houses pure. Then the Potters went and had a half-blood child born, and that did not sit well with her father at all. It didn't sit well with her grandfather either, who had decided he was too old to continue to run the family and so he handed over lordship of the house to her father.

They didn't even use a... Contraceptive charm. She almost screamed at the realization, the squib could have gotten her... No, it can't happen.

It won't.

Daphne shook her head and got out of the shower. She noticed her skirt was slightly damp so she used her a cleaning charm and started to dress after drying herself. She turned to the mirror and noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. After applying a glamour charm and composing herself, she made her way to the door knowing full well of the questioning that was about to come.

She opened the door and saw Astoria, Tracey, Millicent and surprisingly Pansy with worried expressions. Daphne went and sat on her bed and they practically huddled on her.

"Daph, what happened, and why were you walking like that?" Astoria asked innocently.

"I don't think you would really want to know Astoria," Tracey answered for Daphne, to which she frowned at.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my sister," Astoria glared at Tracey

"It's-"

"Let's just listen to what Daphne has to say please," Millicent cut off Tracey's reply.

"What makes you think I have something to say?" Daphne tried to look stern but the hurt in her eyes was visible and they could all see it. They all stared at her and she stared back, they sat there in silence until Daphne relented, which did take some time.

Daphne sighed and fiddled with her fingers "Fine, something did happen but I want you all to give me an oath to not tell any other soul about this,"

They all nodded and pulled out their wands, giving their oaths.

Daphne began "You know I was at detention with Professor Snape," they nodded "I got there and he told me that I was going to serve it with another person, a boy,"

Astoria didn't let her continue as she had put the dots together "WH-" she began but Pansy covered her mouth, holding her until she calmed down.

"Continue," Pansy told Daphne

So Daphne did "We were supposed to clean the cauldrons and then pack all the vials with potions inside. The professor had left us alone because he had to go to a meeting," She took a deep-breath before continuing "We finished cleaning the cauldrons and we were packing the vials. He then somehow tripped, and fell into me, making me drop the potions I was carrying," Daphne was angrier at this point, the bloody boy-who-lived was the cause of all.

"The potions, they messed with both our brains, made us have these... feelings of desire and they caused us to not be able to think straight. We gave into the desires and we..." Daphne stopped, a few silent tears leaving rolling down her knew that she didn't need to continue because their faces made a look of fear, Astoria and Tracey lunged at her, hugging her for what she was worth, muttering sympathetic apologies.

"Did you use any charms to stop from... You know?" Millicent asked hesitantly when Tracey and Astoria broke apart from Daphne, pointing to her stomach.

Daphne shook her head. Pansy covered her mouth with her hands and the others followed her action, eyes wide.

"Mother isn't going to like this," Astoria shook her head.

"Who was it?" Pansy finally asked

Daphne sighed "Harry Potter."

* * *

 

_Harry looked around his location. He gathered that he was near a manor, one he did not recognize. He wondered how he even got here, he last was trying to fall asleep but now he wasn't even at Hogwarts. He wasn't close enough to see the manor clearly enough but he could see it was quite big, the biggest he has seen so far. He decided to walk towards it. There was nothing else but forestry as he walked towards it, no people, nothing._

_As he got closer to it, he could feel the ground shaking a bit and noticed bright flashes, some of different color and size, souring to the sky from the ground coming from just outside the manor. He could see that the flashes were spells because he recognized some of them. He slowed down his pace once he got close to the flashes, using the trees as cover so to not be seen if there was a duel taking place, the ground shaking only grew more violent as got closer, he got closer to the clearing of the manor where the duel was taking place, meaning his cover was running out. He hid behind the last tree before the clearing and peeked around the tree. His eyes went wide when he saw who the people were._

_It was him, looking slightly older, maybe a year older. His hair still untamed, well-built and his green eyes glowing, scaring the younger him to a degree. His mouth went dry when he saw his older self's opponent._

_Voldemort._

_Harry cursed himself, what would make him do something as stupid as fighting Voldemort. He did not fear him, no but he understood that he honestly would stand no chance with the way his power was now, but he started to take more notice of the duel. Their spells were connected, something he had not seen before and a pure white spell was emitting from his wand and the killing curse green from Voldemort's, meeting dead center._

_Next to the dueling pair were two animals, a stag which Harry had assumed was Prongs and a snake. The stag was made completely out of water, some of it dripping onto the burnt grass. The snake was made only of a fire and he could feel the heat coming out of it. The two were also in a battle, one trying to destroy the other, the stag trying to use it antlers to impale the fire snake and the snake trying to bite at the stag._

_Harry figured that he and Voldemort had conjured it but found it impossible, he could barely cast a summoning charm and even then he needed potions to recover from the energy used for the spell, it didn't make sense. He noticed that his older self didn't even look that tired at maintaining the big creatures next to them and the duel he was currently in, he looked determined, like the battle was life or death._

_"You're not going to take them Tom!" his older self-shouted to the dark lord_

_Voldemort laughed maniacally "On the contrary Harry, today marks the end of the line of the Potters, I will kill you and the boy you're hiding in there with that filthy blood traitor, you cannot stop what is to come," he told his opponent with confidence._

_The older looking Harry laughed this time "You are truly a fool Tom, do you really think she would wait and hope for me to beat you? She already took him and left, I was merely a distraction while she broke through all the wards your death eaters set-up and apparated out," older Harry paused trying to push Voldemort's spell back into the center as he was losing concentration "You're not going to kill me or them Voldemort, I will make sure of that,"_

_The Dark lord screamed in rage, his plan had fallen apart, the months of planning gone to waste. Voldemort started pushing Older Harry's spell back, sparks of lightning leaving the golden ball that represented where the spells meet starting moving slowly towards older Harry._

_It looked like the older Harry was going to be hit by the killing curse when..._

Harry woke up in his bed dripping wet and panicking, he had no idea what was happening because his hair covered eyes. He heard laughter from his left and he pulled his wand out from under his pillow and pointed it at that direction, it only seemed to increase the laughter. He wiped his hand over his forehead, removing the hair and making him able to see who did this.

He saw Ron and Seamus laughing with Neville who was looking sheepish, he glared at them until they calmed down.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Harry asked, annoyance in his voice.

"You were sleeping in so we decided to wake you," Ron told him, holding his stomach from too much laughing.

"So? It's a Saturday," Harry turned to dry his bed off with a charm

"We thought you wouldn't want to miss breakfast," Seamus answered still laughing a bit.

"Why didn't you just shake me awake? You wanted to show off your use of magic?" Harry snapped at them, the dream reminded him of all the power he couldn't have, it already made a bad start to his Saturday.

Their laughing ceased and they looked at Harry who looked expressionless, all three rubbed the back of their head whispering "sorry," before they left the dorm for the great hall. Harry sighed, today was not going to end well, especially with what happened yesterday night.

He didn't even know her name and this only made things worse. He lost it last night, he could only think about her and only her but he did have a voice behind his head reminding him where they were. He didn't even think of using... a contraceptive charm.

'Bloody hell Potter you screwed yourself over and she's sure to blame you,' Harry rubbed his eyes with his hand.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower.

When he was all done and dressed, he went down to common room. Seeing no one there, he left for the great hall, he walked slowly, lost in thought because of the dream. It felt real and yet it wasn't, he couldn't see himself performing all the spells in it but that was not what had his attention this time. Who could be worth fighting the Dark lord for?

Sirius came to mind first but he remembered they had mentioned it was a "She," so it couldn't be him. He pondered on who it could possibly be, he didn't have any female friends nor a woman who he could consider a motherly figure. She was also a blood traitor and so she had to be a pureblood. There was a boy too, one that he and this pureblood witch were protecting. 'It was just a weird dream,' Harry decided as he entered the great hall.

He saw Neville sitting near the end of the table alone, waiting for him near his usual seating place and walked towards it. He didn't even want to spare a glance at the Slytherin table because he knew some of them if not all of them already knew. He was however curious of how they reacted to him being here. Harry understood that it was not entirely his fault, he didn't intend for what happened to happen but they wouldn't understand that.

Harry and Neville had been growing a bit closer lately, they were both the end of mocks and insults and they found something to relate too.

"Hey mate," Harry greeted Neville as he slid onto the bench of the table, facing the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted back "Sorry about earlier we-"

"It's okay, I know it was meant to be a joke, don't apologize," Harry cut Neville off, starting to dish for himself.

"Thanks," Neville said and turned back to the food on his plate.

Harry turned his eyes to the Slytherin table, he saw four girls glaring at him, hands twitching to grab their wands but he didn't pay attention to them, he looked at the girl from last night. He could see the anger in her eyes, the type that he was sure he was going to get hexed because of it. He did feel extremely guilty, he wanted to apologize for whatever it was worth but he knew wouldn't even be able to approach her because her house probably knew.

"Nev," Harry started as he turned to Neville

"Huh?" Neville looked up from his food again.

"Who's that blonde girl at Slytherin table," Harry nodded slightly toward her but Neville got it and glanced at the Slytherin table.

"Daphne Greengrass," Neville answered, raising an eye-brow "Are you interested in her also? I don't think it would be a good idea, more than half of the guys in our year is after her and-

"No Neville that's not it, I just..." Harry stopped

He had an idea, a simple one and he was sure it was only going to make her angrier but at least it would show his sentiment at a safe distance. He remembered the spell Tom used in the chamber of secrets to prove himself being Voldemort, he looked it up and it wasn't really draining at all. He pulled out is wand and pointed it straight ahead, unfortunately this was the Slytherin table and it attracted a bit of attention from his housemates who narrowed their eyes at him and looks of amusement from the Slytherin table. A few staff members also noticed the decrease in noise from the two houses.

"Harry what are you-" Angelina Johnson started from next to him but she stopped as her eyes went wide when he started writing in the air.

He started writing letters mid-air made of fire, forming "I'm sorry," , when he finished it he then swiped his wand over the words, they scrambled and start flying toward Slytherin table. Some of them were clutching their wands under the table, while others seemed composed. The scrambled letters flew to Daphne and stopped right in front of her. They then unscrambled and reformed "I'm sorry," again.

Judging from her reaction, he could see she got the sentiment but it was far from appeasing her anger. The words vanished leaving nothing but a faint smell of something burning. Everyone minus, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore had their eyes wide from the act of magic. The said teachers however weren't because they knew the spell didn't require much energy if any at all but they were curious as to what he was sorry about.

Harry, noticing the attention, turned back down to his plate and started eating again. It turned out to be a mistake because when he tried to look up again, he saw Daphne who had her wand pointed at him shout "Vento Urente" the blasting spell hit him straight in the face, breaking his nose and cutting in lip, sending him out of the seat and falling with a hard 'thump' on the floor. He rolled on the floor, whining from the pain. A few of the Slytherin started to laugh and were slowly followed by the rest of the house.

Dumbledore tried to get up to help Harry but his whole body was tense and it did not want to move

Something in Harry snapped, he was tired of being laughed at, tired of being called a squib, tired of all the mistreatment bestowed upon him. The pain from his nose stopped and he started to get up to stand. Everyone watched in fear as his nose, which had looked to be broken, lost its pink color and the blood that had been dropping out of it, dissolved and his cut lip healed as if it were never there.

Harry stood there, anger over the roof and green aura flaring. He looked directly at the Slytherins and started to walk towards them, the whole Gryffindor table shifted towards the hall doors on the ground with everyone on it unable to move, the doors closed allowing the table to hit them with a loud 'Bang'. Harry closed in on the Slytherin table looking Daphne in the eye.

Daphne tried to lift her wand again but found she was unable to, she could hear strained grunts from her housemates meaning that they had reached the same conclusion. Harry drew near her and once he reached the table, Blaise, who had the seat that was in front of her shifted to the side leaving enough room for Harry to sit but he didn't, he put his hands on the table, smoke rising from where his hands lay.

"I was trying to apologize and you decide to hit me with a blasting curse? What happened yesterday night was an accident, something that shouldn't have been even brought up again but I felt guilty and had the audacity to apologize to you but when I do, you break my nose and cut my lip? People like you-" Harry stopped his rant when the look a look at her face. It was a look of fear, one he had never been the cause of to anyone. He took a step back and his aura broke with a powerful wave that upended the contents of all the house tables.

Harry heard Dumbledore calling for him before his world went black.

* * *

 

"I've never felt anything like it Albus," McGonagall told the old headmaster as she and Snape sat in the headmaster's office. Harry was still unconscious in the infirmary two days later, Madam Pomfrey had concluded it was from magical exhaustion. They had no time to talk about what had happened as Dumbledore had delved himself on finding what was truly happening but to no outcome except a possible theory.

"I too will admit that in my old life, it was the first time I had experienced something of the manner," Dumbledore frowned, Harry's case was truly confusing, he was considered extremely weak for years and he suddenly completed a feat that even Dumbledore would find highly difficult but Harry did it and he looked barely strained in the moment.

"What is wrong with the brat, his grades dwindle because he is unable to perform proper magic but what he did that morning was... more powerful than he should be," Snape said, almost complimenting Harry.

"I am unable to explain Harry's... Condition, it does not leave many possible solutions. He was able to heal himself instantly and render the whole student body and staff immobile, a feat that even I will find difficult and he could barely conjure a stunner last week. I fear that his case may be impossible to solve," Dumbledore told his most trusted staff members.

McGonagall pursed her lips "Could it be that his was reacting to intense emotion?"

Snape shook his head "Accidental magic? No McGonagall, accidental magic is the shattering of glass or even the bending of small objects, perhaps even inflating your muggle aunt but that was no accidental magic, it was something else completely."

"I concur with Severus, Harry left little magical residue, if it were accidental he would have left quite a bit. We may have been lucky this time as he realized what he was doing," Dumbledore turned to Snape "As such, I urge you to speak to your Slytherins, Severus, I dare say Harry may not realize what he is doing the next time and it could lead to dire consequences," Snape just nodded slowly at the headmaster

"Do you know what he could have been apologizing for to Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall asked with curiosity, after all, it did start with those inflamed words Harry sent to the girl who reacted rather unnecessarily to.

"I... I have a theory but it is rather.. disturbing, in a sense," Dumbledore answered a bit nervously.

"What is this theory of yours Dumbledore?" Snape asked with narrowed eyebrows, while McGonagall raised one of her eyebrows.

"I ask you to reconsider your question, Severus," The old wizard said

Snape's frown deepened "Tell me, Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore sighed but started "During the unnecessary detention Harry had with Miss Greengrass, they initiated in rather sexual activities in your classroom but-"

"Wha... You lie Dumbledore, my snakes despise Potter, they would never initiate such an act with him. How do you know this?" Snape's face was coming up with color never before seen on the human body. McGonagall's eyes were wide she was usually the quickest to recover from surprising new but this...

"It was not out of their free will Severus but I again urge you to reconsider your question," Albus sighed.

"What do you mean it was not out of their free will Albus?" McGonagall cut in.

"The way they acted towards each other before the happenings was far from cordial but Harry had tripped on a table in the class, falling on Miss Greengrass thus making her drop potions she was carrying, I believe the potions had something to do with it," Dumbledore said frowning slightly.

"How do you know this Dumbledore?" Snape asked, calming down a bit but disgusted by the fact that this happened in his class.

"I have magical mirrors that can show the past happenings in the corridors and classrooms, while I was looking at the happenings of your class through the week I had stumbled upon the scene," Dumbledore told the disgusted professor.

"Did they use... any charms to prevent any unwanted consequences?" McGonagall said frowning deeply.

"As I did not watch the entire scene, I have no conclusion to that question but to my knowledge they did not," Dumbledore shook his head.

"That could mean... You are aware of the current relations of the Potter and Greengrass families, right? This could end very badly, Albus," McGonagall said.

"I know Minerva, I know," Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

 

Daphne had not been in a good mood for days since what happened with Potter at the great hall. She may not to show it but she felt slightly guilty about doing what she did to him at the hall. The look in his eyes when he looked at her showed only misery and pain, feelings she understood to an extent but he looked almost... broken. She could not stop herself from feeling guilty. He had been asleep for a week and a half now but it was said he would wake up during the second week.

The Slytherins weren't taking what happened in the hall well, their ego had been dampened down considerably because someone who they had thought a squib had showed overwhelming superiority to them. They prided themselves in being cunning, ambitious and grooming the most powerful and intellectual wizards and witches known to magical Britain. They held numerous house meetings discussing the incident, they believed he might have used a spell that he didn't know, but all knew it was not possible.

They came to no conclusions and after the head of their house told them to not bother Potter when he woke up, they had ceased to speak about the incident. They now spoke of a new event, one that had been gleeful for most of the purebloods in the house.

Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had made his official return, though not to the public. More and more Death Eaters were returning to serve him after he freed the ones that had been captured and sent to Azkaban. Daphne knew there was going to be no neutrality but her father was going to stall for as long as he can. The Slytherins were holding a house assembly, deciding on whether to support the Dark Lord or stay neutral.

"We should join the Dark Lord. There will be a change in power soon, and it would be futile to defy him," Draco told his housemates as if there was no other option.

"It's that type of narrow minded thinking that will get you killed Malfoy," Daphne glared at the boy.

"Oh? Do you suggest we go against him?" Draco retorted

"No, we should stay neutral, at least until he proves himself the powerful lord he once was," Daphne said to the whole house this time.

"I concur, let us wait for him to make his return publicly, it would give us more of an insight on whether to join him or not," Warrington agreed.

"Neutrality will take us nowhere," Draco tried.

"So will fighting a war we might lose," Blaise said.

Draco sneered, "We won't lose the war, father says the dark lord is just as powerful as he was before, he tore through the wards at Azkaban like they were nothing and fought off hundreds of Dementors,"

"Your fathers words won't be sufficient Draco, he-" the conversation was interrupted by Daphne running to the girls dorms, covering her mouth. Leaving everyone with raised eye-brows.

Daphne entered the girls dorms and ran straight for the bathroom, one inside there she vomited her lunch. This had been happening for a while now, she knew what was happening but she wouldn't accept it but she found there was nothing to do besides accepting that;

She was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, and let me know what I'm doing wrong.
> 
> B/N: I sincerely hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. It is a privilege for me to have the opportunity to edit and help make this story all that it can be


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another. This story will have quite a bit angst, would recommend stopping if that isn't your piece of cake. I'll let you know when it'll stop.

Harry's eyes regretfully opened. It was the best sleep he has had in a while, his body felt relaxed and stress free. There was a downside however, he had a nightmare that he was freeing death eaters from Azkaban, killing auror after auror mercilessly and without any remorse. He couldn't even be touched by them, some ran when they noticed his presence and others who were brave enough tried to fight, only to be killed almost instantly. 'It's only a dream,' he convinced himself.

He looked around and found Snuffles looking at him with worry from the floor, he didn't see Madam Pomfrey so he got up and took curtain walls to surround his bed. Once completely in closed Snuffles morphed into his Godfather, Sirius Black. He quickly crushed Sirius in a hug.

"Hey pup, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked once Harry broke the hug.

"I'm great, haven't slept like that in a long time. What happened?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Sirius sounded a lot more worried

"I remember bits, but do you know how I did it?" Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Well, no, not yet, Dumbledore has been checking up on it but found nothing so far," Sirius explained, frowning.

"Of course he hasn't," Harry sighed and sat back down on his bed, he then turned to Sirius and asked "How long was I out for? A day?"

"About that, it has been sometime since you passed out. Two and half weeks to be exact," Sirius looked at Harry for a reaction

"That long? Well that's bloody brilliant, how am I supposed to catch up in class. Especially with Umbridge giving so much homework about her stupid book," Harry's lip twitched at her name, she didn't like her, at all.

"For what's it worth, I'm sorry Harry," Sirius grinned at the name his godson gave the professor.

"It's fine but can I talk to you about something?" Sirius nodded at him and so Harry told Sirius about everything that has happened since the year started, including the incident at the potions class "I didn't use any charm to stop her from getting... You know," He felt uncomfortable saying the word for some reason.

"WHAT? How could you be so irresponsible?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I told you, I couldn't think straight, it was the potions," Harry glared at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sirius took a breath, "I don't know pup, this is... Unexpected but I don't think I need to tell you what to do if she was pregnant, I would gladly welcome another Potter into this world like I did you. So please come to me if it ever is confirmed and you need my help," He gave harry a smile, receiving a hug in return.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry rubbed his eyes and sat back down on the bed of the infirmary, "What time is it?"

"It's around dinner time, hungry?" Harry's grumbling stomach gave him his answer "You should go eat, I needed to leave anyway, I have guard duty today,"

"Guarding what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I-I it's... Not important Harry. You should write to me," Harry noticed the change in subject but decided not to push it, he trusted Sirius.

Harry nodded and smiled at Sirius who, with one last hug, morphed back into snuffles and left the infirmary. Harry took out his wand and said "Lumos" he felt the familiar exhausting pull and sighed "Still the same,". He was disappointed, he did all that at the great hall without lifting a hand or even a wand but now he was back to the pitiful old Harry.

Harry put away the curtain walls and put on his robes, he was about to leave when Madam Pomfrey got into the infirmary. "What are you doing out of bed, Potter?!" she shrieked. Harry let out a groan, he would be lucky to convince her that he was fine.

"I was going to dinner?" Harry tried

"You will be doing no such thing, you're on bed rest, I will bring the food for you," She told him sternly, leaving no choice but to oblige but Harry was stubborn.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine, I've been stuck in here for two and a half weeks, I would like to go out and eat dinner," Harry told her reluctantly, the woman scared him. She was commanding and never took no for an answer when it came to student health.

"You have been unconscious for two and half weeks so I doubt patience was a problem," Pomfrey glared at him, making him cower a bit.

"Can't you just give me my potions to take? I promise I'm fine," Harry tried to return her stare. He was eyed carefully by the healer but she eventually averted her gaze from him and left for her storage room. She exited with more of the energy replenishing potions that Dumbledore gave him on a basis and handed them to him.

"You will drink them every time you feel even slightly tired, if not I will put you on bed rest for months," Pomfrey said with a serious expression and Harry believed her, he wouldn't take the chance even if he didn't. He nodded and put the potions in his robe pockets, he made his way to the infirmary door but looked back to see Madam Pomfrey still eyeing him, trying to check for anything she missed.

Harry quickly got out of the room, closing the door behind him before she changed her mind. He started walking towards the hall, the portraits quietly talking quietly about him when he passed. He could already tell that the students were going to do the same when he entered the hall and that just made him shake his head, the students here were just sheep without fleece.

His thoughts shifter back to the incident. 'Did she think I was going to take the spell and say nothing?' he thought with disdain. In normal circumstances he just would have let her get away with it but he knew he did nothing wrong, he just wanted to apologize and she attacked him for it. Although what he did was unintentional, in a sense that he didn't really know he was doing it during the time.

The face Greengrass made him realize what he was doing, he has never seen anyone look at him like that, and fear was an emotion that he never would have thought someone would direct at him. Especially in the magical world, what with how his magic was like, he wasn't even stronger than a first year but what he did proved something. He wasn't a squib by a long shot. Something was wrong with him and that thing was blocking his magic.

All the healers he went to were wrong. He read every book in the school's library and the one at the chamber of secrets and he found nothing in history of someone with whatever he had. 'Don't give yourself hope only to be disappointed, again,' Harry scowled. The same thing happened when he produced his patronus, he buried himself in books trying to find out about his 'condition,' and barely left the library if he was not in classes.

Harry neared the hall. He put on a blank face and turned into the hall, as he expected, everyone turned to him and the hall got quiet. He walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was seated. He looked at the Dumbledore and saw his eye twinkle on overload, he turned to Snape who wore a blank face, then to McGonagall who also had a blank face. He also noticed Umbridge's smile wasn't as large as normal 'The fat toad probably hoped I would die,' he sneered at her direction.

He sat next to Hermione at the end of the table and started picking out food on his dish, when it was full he started eating. "You can go back to your food now," he told them not looking up from his plate and felt relaxed when they all started to chatter amongst themselves again.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted from next to him.

"Hey," Harry greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned him.

"Good, I suppose," he looked up from his plate to see her watching him intently.

"That's good," she then turned back down to her plate and started eating again "Do you mind me asking a question?"

Harry nodded hesitantly "That's why you were sitting near my usual spot, you wanted to ask me something? Go ahead then."

Her cheeks tinged pink but she asked her question "What spell did you use that morning?" those who were near tried to listened in on the answer.

Harry raised an eyebrow "What spell could I have possibly used? I didn't have my wand out and Merlin knows what would happen to me if I tried to use wandless magic."

"Then how did you do that to everyone?" She frowned at him.

Harry looked down at his plate again, "I don't know Granger, it just happened," he raised his head again to look at the Slytherin table, more specifically, Daphne. He wasn't sure how she would take seeing him again, yet again, she was probably still angry. He found her already looking at him, he expected to see angry eyes but found... Concerned ones?

He racked his brain for the effects of the energy potions he was given while he was unconscious, 'Maybe hallucination is one of the unknown effects?' he thought but he held her gaze. Both wearing blank faces.

Daphne noticed he was taken back and she inwardly smiled.

**Days earlier**.

"So that's what this is all about," Daphne told Blaise, as they sat in the Slytherin common room, silencing wards set up.

"Well, that is... interesting to say the least," Blaise rubbed his eyes, "Dumbledore's unofficial squib underling though?"

"I told you, POTIONS," She emphasized potions to get the point across, "I would have avoided it if I could have."

"It had to be him and with your family history I doubt your father is going to take it well," Blaise frowned.

Daphne smirked, "Of course he won't but I wouldn't be in Slytherin if I couldn't find a resolution, for my father and for the betterment of the most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass," She said with a mischievous look.

"Oh? Mind elaborating," Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"The Greengrass lineage is one of the most wealthy and influential wizarding family in magical Britain but even my father, who dislikes the Potters, will admit that they are more wealthy and influential when compared to us," She took a deep-breath then continued, "Potter is the last of his line, well for now but if I could manipulate him, I could give my father one of the most influential individuals in Britain and if Potter is like any other Gryffindor as he seems to be, this won't be hard at all," Daphne concluded.

"Your plan makes sense but how do you plan on getting him around your finger," Blaise smiled at his friend.

"Make him fall in love with me. As you already know Gryffindors like to wear their emotions on their sleeves. I'm sure he would do anything to keep me safe and protected," Daphne smiled back, she remembered when she came into Slytherin common room crying, it was really Gryffindor-ish on her side but she felt it was justified.

Blaise started chuckling a bit " You are something Greengrass, when do you plan on starting this resolution of yours?"

"As soon as he wakes up obviously," Daphne sat back on the sofa.

"Don't forget me and Tracey when you get there Daphne," Blaise smirked at Daphne.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Daphne smirked back.

This was not going to be hard at all.

* * *

  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling energetic. He turned to see Ron exiting the bathroom, wearing his Gryffindor robes. He got up and went into the bathroom, preparing for the day. He exited the bathroom twenty minutes later and saw Neville and Ron, deciding to converse, he went up to them, "Hey Neville, Ron," He greeted them.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted back.

"Hey mate," Ron nodded at him.

"Want to head to the hall for Breakfast?" Harry asked, they both nodded and they all left the tower towards the hall, "How much of class did I miss? "Harry questioned.

"Not much really, well, besides at defense," Neville answered bitterly, he too did not like the teacher.

"That Umbridge is mental I tell you, we don't even learn anything new," Ron sneered.

"Yeah but-" Neville started but stopped talking when three Slytherin girls walked up to them in the corridor, he wasn't really sure how to react but reaching for his wand was his first instinct, Ron did so also.

Daphne needed to speak to Harry, she was accompanied by Tracey and Astoria, who refused to leave her alone with him. Tracey and Astoria laughed at Neville and Ron because the boys tried to reach for their wands but Daphne just stared at Harry, who in turn had his eyebrows narrowed at her.

"We just want to speak to Potter," Astoria spoke after calming down.

Harry felt angry, he knew Daphne was the one who wanted to talk to him but for what? Did she want to break his nose again? "What makes you think I want to speak to you?" Harry frowned.

"What Potter? Afraid of three snakes?" Tracey rolled her eyes.

&I speak snake you git, you should be the last I fear& He hissed at her in parselmouth a bit angrily, making them shiver "I would rather talk to Daphne alone, seeing as she is the one who really wants to talk to talk to me," Harry looked Daphne in the eye.

"Not going to happen Potter, not after what happened the last time you were in a room alone with her," Astoria said. Ron and Neville's eyes widened and they turned to look at Harry.

"Well then, it's only fair that I bring Ron and Neville with," Harry concluded, he was not as close to Ron as he was to Neville but he knew he was a nice guy, although he wasn't the best prefect. 'Might as well expand my circle of friends' he thought with a small smile.

"You can't do that Potter, they-" Astoria started

"Is hypocrisy also a Slytherin trait?" Harry interrupted her. Daphne moved towards him and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards an empty classroom, the others in pursuit. They all entered the classroom and Tracey put silencing wards on the door. Harry turned to Daphne, expecting her to start talking but he was surprised to have wand to the throat while being pushed back onto the wall. Neville and Ron pulled out their wands but were disarmed.

"If I remember correctly, this did not end well for you last time, Greengrass," Harry looked at her, he wasn't angry, just confused. She looked calm and collected outside now she had a look of utter fury.

"Do you have any idea of what you did to me you stupid squib?!" She shrieked at him, Harry's nose twitched at being called a squib but he kept calm.

Harry glanced at Neville and Ron, they had wands pointed at them so they looked a bit nervous, then he turned back to the blue eyes in front of him and sighed "I'm going to assume this is about this what happened in the potions classroom?"

"It's more than that Potter, did you not even think of using a contraceptive charm?!" She dug her wand a bit deeper on his throat.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said, if he didn't have wands pointed at him, he would've congratulated him. He could see Neville at the corner of his eye fighting a grin.

Harry winced slightly "Our judgement was clouded, so why is this even important now? I tried apologizing didn't I?" He raised his voice at the end.

"As if words would fix what's happening, they meant nothing, you only made people want to ask questions," She sneered at him.

"Fix what's happening? What are you talking about Greengrass?" Harry was even more confused now.

"Are you a squib and daft at the same time? Put it together Potter, even you should be able to figure it out," Her voice cracked at, she had tears rolling down and it took everything Astoria and Tracey had to not go comfort her, even though they knew what she was doing.

Neville was looking dizzy he figured it out and Ron was just pinching his nose, he also figured it out. Neville knew of the relationship the Potters had with the Greengrass' and understood this was not going to end well for both of them.

Harry let out a breath, he looked at Daphne for a bit then thought about what she's been saying to him, 'Contraceptive charm, used to stop...' his body visibly tensed to everyone in the room. He used the wall behind him as support and shrunk to the floor to sit down. Harry knew he was going to have another hard year but this quadrupled his problems, "Since when have you known?"

She didn't answer, only kept crying. Harry was always uncomfortable whenever he was near emotional people and he found this a bit out of character for a Slytherin. He wasn't really sure what to do, he never was when it came to this type of thing. He glanced at the others in the room and found them looking at him expectantly. He still wasn't sure what to do but he did what his heart told him and he went up to embrace her.

Now he expected her to push him away and send a killing curse in his direction but she openly sobbed into his chest. He felt a warning sign coming from where he knew his magical core was but shrugged it off and continued embracing the crying girl.

It was going to be a rough year indeed

* * *

  
October the fourth, Friday night, Harry sat in Umbridge's office writing "I will not tell lies" using a blood-quill, any protest he would give would end in him being stunned and obliviated. The pain was unbearable and she was just looking at him with a wide smile, she was clearly enjoying this. He has been here, every night, for the past three days. He got detention for the smallest things he would do, talking in class even though everyone else was talking, having his wand on the table when her lessons begun, even reading her book too slowly, the last part was purposely done though, there was nothing to learn in them.

He learned that in his absence, the toad was made high inquisitor, meaning she held the power to cast away any teacher and add new rules as she desired. McGonagall warned him about Umbridge after he got his first detention this week, even with that he had no way of not getting detentions from her. He also found out from the daily profit that the ministry knew that Sirius was hiding somewhere in London which doubled his worry over his godfather.

This writing however, made him forget about everything and made him focus on it, trying to lessen the pain whatever way he could.

"My time is done, can I leave now," Harry gritted his teeth.

"Is it time already," Umbridge said delightfully, she was enjoying his suffering far too much.

"This is wrong and I will report it," he glared at the professor, making his way to the door.

She laughed and Harry almost scrubbed his ear on the door "It would be the ministries word against yours, no one would believe you, you could have just caused it yourself,"

Harry exited without another word, he left the classroom while inspecting the back of his hand. It looked like someone had scribbled on with a knife and any movement with it would result in more pain, he was sure he wouldn't even be able to hold his wand at the end of the term if this kept up. He closed the door and looked around, seeing no one he put on his invisibility cloak, he went up to the sixth-floor corridors or otherwise known as near where the Slytherin dungeons were.

He stopped in front of a classroom and looked around again, making sure no one was there. He opened the door, upon entering he was greeted by the sight of an annoyed looking blonde haired Slytherin.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Umbridge kept me longer than usual," Harry pulled down the hood of the cloak. He and Daphne started dating two days ago, after a week of trying to get to know each other. She was the one to suggest it, he was skeptical at first because his core would give out what he assumed was a warning whenever he was with her but Sirius said "She's making an effort, you should too," and so he did. No one knew of their relationship but he was sure Tracey and Astoria knew because of the smirk he would get from them if he was looking at Daphne in the great hall and so he told Neville and Ron, it was only fair.

Daphne eye him for a moment before walking up to him and pecking him on the lips and hugged him "It's okay, I know what she's doing to you and I'm sorry I can't help," then she pulled back from him "Can I see?"

"I don't think that's-" He stopped when she tried to glare at him "I thought you would know by now that your Ice-Queen glare thing you've worked out doesn't work on me."

She huffed and took his hand from under the invisibility cloak and gasped "It's worse than yesterday," she pulled out her wand "Sana Venarum" the healing spelled healed all of torn veins and tissue but left them exposed without any flesh to cover them "I don't know any spell to heal torn skin," she looked up at him to find him smiling at her, she frowned "What?"

"Nothing," He coughed "Try Sana Caro and do a semicircle over my hand."

She put her wand over his hand "Sana Caro" while doing the semicircle over his hand and watched as the skin healed but the lines of the drawings still held.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek and went to go sit by a chair.

"Are Slytherins invited to that Defense club meeting at Hogshead inn tomorrow?" She bit her lip.

"Well, no, I'm sure you understand with the record of your house and all but I think I can pull you in," Harry told her, when she kept quiet Harry pulled out his wand and frowned at it. This had been bothering him since he knew of the baby.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern dripping through her voice. 'Wow Greengrass you sure do know how to act,' she congratulated herself.

"A Lot of things actually," he looked up to her from his wand "You want to know what type of core my wand has?"

She frowned at him unsure where this was going "Okay?"

"Phoenix feather,"

"I'm not knowledgeable when it comes to wand cores," Daphne said to him.

"Okay, have you ever heard someone saying he or she had the same core?" Harry asked

Daphne pondered on it for a moment, she knew of most of the cores her housemates had but never heard of this one "No I haven't," She knew what she was going to study next time she was in the library, "Where are you going with this Harry?"

"It's arguably the most powerful wand in the magical world, after the elder wand of course," Her eyes widened but she recovered and gestured for him to continue "Now the question is, why such a wand would ironically choose me? Of all the wizards that are more powerful and that could possibly use the wand at its full potential, it chose a... me,"

"Why is this a problem all of the sudden?" She stood up and went to hold his hand.

"I..." He looked her in the eye and then down to her stomach, then back to his wand "I want to be able to protect you... I mean both of you. I can't do that if I can't cast even a simple stunner without passing out," he said in frustration and sparks erupted from the wand in his hand.

Daphne looked at him for a moment thinking about what to say, "I'll... I mean we'll be safe you don't need to worry about us, I trust you enough to protect me if it's what your worried about" she lied, while she was slightly touched at his sentiment, the question he was asking got her thinking, it didn't make sense "Enough being glum, how's your knowledge on spells?"

He smirked at her, "Besides Dumbledore, I know the most spells in the school,"

Her eyes widened, "Even Professor Snape?"

"Snape is actually a close fourth in the school, after McGonagall," He smirked at her face.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him, "How do you know this?"

"I'm Dumbledore's favorite, of course I would know about this type of thing," He joked.

She asked in a dead serious tone, "Why?"

"Why what?" he questioned

"Why are you his favorite?" Daphne asked still serious.

"I was joking... but I see where you're coming from and I don't know," He pulled out his wand again "Tempus" it was 12:33 he turned to Daphne "I think, I'm going to go back to the tower," He said but pulled her into snogging session, Harry felt the weird warning from the spot of his magical core again, he pulled away from her, "Goodnight Daph," he then exited the room.

Daphne smirked, it was going as planned.

* * *

 

Twenty eight students sat in Hogshead pub, Aberforth cleaning a cup with a dirty rag while grunting about there being too many customers behind them. Majority being Gryffindor and the lesser being Slytherins. Daphne had brought Tracey, Astoria and Blaise with her, much to the dismay of some of the people attending.

"I still don't understand why the Slytherins are here, they're just going to cause problems," Terry Boot sneered.

"Yeah, the snakes should leave," Ernie Macmillan concurred.

"No, I don't remember saying there were never going to be Slytherins or that they were ever forbidden," Hermione told the boys.

"Let's just talk about why we're here," Lisa Turpin said getting a nod from everyone else.

"Right, I asked for us to me here because I wanted us to form a Defense club, because we learn nothing from Umbridge and her books. We would learn spells and how to duel so we can be able to defend ourselves," Hermione said in an unsure voice.

"Defend ourselves from what?" Justin Finch said from the back.

"You would be surprised," Harry looked at Justin.

"You think we believe you about that garbage you spew about the Dark Lord being back Potter?" Justin retorted.

"I believe him," Cho smiled at Harry, getting one in return. Daphne frowned slightly.

"I too but this isn't about that, we need to learn defense," Hermione continued.

"Yeah but-

Who's going to-?

Teach us," Fred and George spoke up.

"How about Harry," Every eye turned to Daphne, Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "Rumor has it, he knows quite a few of spells, only second to Dumbledore in the school," She continued

Hermione scowled, "I haven't heard that one,"

"Me neither but even if it was true, it won't help if the squib can't cast them anyway," Kevin Entwhistle said, looking at Harry. Harry's nose twitch at name and he could feel his wand heating up in his pocket.

"He could just explain them to us," Luna said from the front., "Tell us the movements and the incantations," A few nodded, others didn't believe in the rumor of the spells he knew.

"I heard you could cast a patronus Harry, is it true?" Neville looked at him, followed by everyone else.

"What? Of course not," Harry looked at Neville with a glare that said 'Try again, I dare you' but Neville didn't look fazed.

"Then how did you survive that Dementor attack earlier this year?" Neville asked, he as everyone had learned about that trial.

"I... This isn't about me let's talk about defense, patronus charms won't help in defense," Harry concluded.

"So you can cast it?" Ginny spoke up this time, a smile plastered on her face, Ron snickered next to her.

"Maybe, but let's talk about defense, please," Harry sighed, he didn't like being the center of attention, contrary to popular belief.

"But how? That is one of the hardest spells to learn and requires a lot of power and you can barely cast a stunner," Padma Patil said, it wasn't meant as an insult, she was genuinely curious about how he could do it.

"I don't know, I might be able too, maybe not but now let's talk about defense," He said to them. He did however have a new theory on his magic, it would unleash itself during moments of intense emotion. Happiness. His core took it as a completely new emotion, What with Harry rarely ever being Happy, it didn't understand it and so it was his to 'trick' it in a sense.

"Show us," The twins said in unison.

"I'm not going to show you the charm," Harry told them, lifting his head up.

"WHY NOT?" they all shouted, earning a glare from Aberforth.

"You guys can cast and show off all different sorts of spells that I can't, I want to have one for myself, one you won't be able to cast. I'm sorry but no," Harry said sternly

"You're being a bit selfish Harry," Katie Bell said from next to him.

"Fine, I'm selfish but still my answer is still no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.

Two days after the meeting at Hogshead inn, the group was formed and was to be taught by Hermione but they were in need of a place to train. Harry was at the receiving end of scowls from his peers again because he refused teach them the patronus charm, they didn't understand what it was to be like he was. They just wanted to learn it so they could show off in classes or to those who didn't know it. They took the power they had for granted and didn't appreciate it.

He wasn't even surprised by their behavior anymore, they befriended him when they wanted something and became his enemy when they couldn't get it. He didn't regret his decision but some of the defense club members thought he would change his mind, but they were wrong. He wouldn't teach them anything if he could, he was done with the praising me now and hating me later thing they like to pull on him.

"Why don't you really want to teach anyone or even me the patronus charm?" Daphne scowled at him. They sat in an empty classroom after quidditch practice for Harry, a few hours away from dinner. She still trying to convince him to teach her but she wasn't having any luck.

Harry sighed, "I told you Daph, I want to have a spell to myself. You could list me all the spell we've learned since first year and I wouldn't be able to do even half of them, while as you can do all of them without passing out," he retorted.

Her glare softened before returning, "You said you wanted to protect me but you won't teach me to defend myself against one of the most dangerous magical creatures?" she tried to guilt him.

Harry only smiled at her though, "Prongs will always be there, don't worry about Dementors."

Daphne looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who's Prongs?"

"My patronus," Harry told her, he hasn't told her everything, not yet. At least until the tugging he felt on his core when he was with her disappeared, it made him feel... Skeptical to say the least.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you named your patronus, how would you know if I was ever in danger of being kissed and even so how would it reach me in time?" She questioned.

"Just-Don't worry about that, you don't have to worry about Dementors," Harry held her hand, "Besides, learning it will be really draining and it could be dangerous for you, what with you splitting some of your power with the baby."

"Are you always going to be this protective?" She sneered and pulled her hand away from his, "I'm pregnant, not helpless and I'm only three weeks along, it only needs an extremely small fraction of my power to protect it, you can still teach me."

"It's still too draining, you're going to need everything to learn it and besides that, there is still my earlier statement. I want a spell to myself," Harry said, feeling curious as to why she wanted to learn it so much.

"You can cast it and you're practically a squib-I mean-" She winced, some fear coming to her eyes when she saw his face darken sinisterly.

"No, don't try and change your wording" Harry spat venomously "I will say that I'm disappointed, I thought we were past you calling me that," Not giving her time to retort he turned his back on her, "Now, I have to find my owl," He made for the door but felt a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and left the room after saying more calmly, "We'll talk later Daphne."

Daphne opened the door and look in both directions of the corridor and saw no one. He was gone. She cursed, 'Gryffindors and their inability to hold in emotions.'

She left the classroom for Slytherin dungeons, upon reached the portrait. Which was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, not the original but one that was made by the higher years so it could be put out here for the entrance of the dungeons.

"Superiority," She said the password. The portrait smirked at her but slid open. She entered the common room, which was not so full because most of the house was either in the library or up in their dorms. Pansy and Tracey were present however and she went and sat between them on the sofa with a sigh.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Tracey closed the daily profit newspaper she was reading.

"Potter," Daphne responded.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "What did that attention seeking prat do this time?"

"He didn't want to teach me the patronus... So I... called him a squib on accident," Daphne told her friends. They both looked at her for a second, then they both burst out laughing. Daphne frowned at them "What could you two possibly find funny? I accidently broke my act and he's angry. It puts my plans on hold."

"What did you expect to happen, the squib is in Gryffindor for a reason after all," Pansy answered.

"Just apologize Daph, he's probably going to forgive you without much of a fuss," Tracey told her best friend.

"Gryffindor or not, it could be harder than you think. He despises being called that, he probably took it hard," Daphne said frustratingly.

"He might have, might not have but you should just do it if you want to achieve your means end," Tracey looked at Daphne "Have you told Potter that he has to tell your father about the baby?"

"That would be something I would want to see," Pansy snorted.

Daphne shook her head "No," She replied quietly. Although she did not like who the father was, she wanted their baby to have the best life possible and that would mean having him around, which she felt unlikely because of the Dark lord being after his blood.

"The daily profit would go crazy with there being another Potter coming," Tracey giggled as Daphne hit her shoulder.

"It would also improve my family's influence, I just hope my father see's it like that when Ha-Potter tells him," Daphne frowned. She knew her mother would be disappointed but would welcome it with open arms at the end of the day but her father was a completely different story. Potter was just a filthy half-blood to him but she would explain her plan and he would hopefully see her side.

"Like Pansy is doing with Malfoy right?" Tracey smirked at Pansy.

"Ugh, it isn't as if I want to. My parents made me act like I'm in love with him for the power and influence," Pansy shivered, "Although Daphne does make this a lot harder what with Malfoy being smitten with her," She looked at Daphne playfully.

"Well too bad for him, Potter already has her," Tracey and Pansy laughed at this, causing Daphne to groan.

* * *

Harry really was disappointed, when they started dating she started calling him by his name, instead of 'Potter', but now he felt she thought of him as a squib and neither of the two. This only deepened his suspicion about something being off about their relationship. He wanted to trust her but found he couldn't bring himself to it, he figured the uncomfortable tugging he felt from his core whenever he was with her had something to do with it. His body would tense without his consent whenever they snogged or even hugged. He held affections for her, he was sure of that but what he felt was unexplainable.

He sighed and shook his head, he had to find Hedwig. His owl was missing since yesterday, he went to the owlery only to find white feathers and some blood. The other owls looked fine so he knew someone attacked Hedwig to specifically spite him.

Ron and Neville were helping him find her, they were the only ones that respected that he did not want to teach them the charm but it was clear that they were disappointed. He searched every corridor and even parts of the forbidden forest but to no avail. He had no idea who could have done it, he thought of Malfoy but he had not bothered Harry this year yet. Umbridge came to mind after, he was sure the woman hated his guts, it had to be her.

He decided to go back to the common room, hoping his friends found out. He went up the moving stairs and got to the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Bravery."

"Come in dear," The portrait slid open.

He entered and looked around for Ron and Neville, they sat on the sofa talking to themselves, Harry approached them asking "did you find her?"

Ron nodded, "I went to ask if any of the elves had seen anyone with her and one named Dobby said Professor Grubbly-Plank found her and was healing her injuries."

Harry sighed in relief, she was okay. "Thank you guys," The boys nodded at him. "Dobby," He called. To his surprise, the elf appeared with Hedwig on his arm. Hedwig flew and perched herself on Harry's shoulder, nipping his ear to let him know she was okay. Harry rubbed her head, then turned to Dobby, "Thanks Dobby."

To Harry's dismay, Dobby started tearing up, "The great Harry Potter is thanking Dobby. Dobby does not deserves it." Dobby said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Harry smiled and knelt in front of Dobby and place a hand on his shoulder, "You do deserve it Dobby, you don't need to cry," He then stood up, "I need your help Dobby."

Dobby stopped sobbing and jumped up and down at the chance of helping Harry, "Of course sirs, anything."

"We need a room to practice magic... A lot of magic. Do you know any room that could help us with this in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, "Dobby is knowing sir."

Harry looked over to Neville and Ron, as they both stood up. "Then show us please?"

The elf nodded and skipped, yes, skipped out of the common room, the three boys behind him. Harry told Hedwig to go back to the owlery and that she should fly away if anyone with a Slytherin crest and pink clothing should show up. They received odd looks from other students for following Dobby but they ignored them and the group arrived at the seventh-corridor and stood face to face with a wall.

Dobby started walking from one point of the corridor to the other repeatedly

"What is he doing?" Ron whispered to Harry, Neville also looked at him expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Harry said to both of them. Dobby continued to do this but the third time he walked past for the third time, the wall changed. Showing patterns of different shapes and objects, a large door formed between the patterns.

"Please comes in sirs," Dobby said to them while he went through the door. The boys looked at each other before going into the room. Their eyes widened when they saw the contents of the room. The walls, floor and ceiling was made of metal and there were a number of dummies. It was rather large and the door was still present behind them.

"This is amazing Dobby, How did you do this?" Harry asked the elf, while Ron and Neville decided to test the dummies out.

"It's the room of requirements, yous have to move in front of the wall three times and thinks what you want and it will appear in this room," Dobby answered.

"Thanks Dobby, you should go back to the kitchens before Winky gets worried," Harry smirked at the elf who nodded and disappeared. He turned back to the boys who were already firing spells at the dummies, although not very accurately. He then realized that being part of the defense group was pointless, he wouldn't be able to do any of the spells and he was sure there was nothing Hermione could teach him.

Hermione was a bit more frustrated towards him than the rest of the members of the defense group because of what Daphne said about the amount of spells he knew, being the brightest witch of her age, she thought that title extended to wizards but was displeased to be wrong. 'The girl's egotistical, so what?' Harry scoffed. His thoughts shifted to someone else at the thought of egotistical girls.

Daphne.

He knew how this was going to go with her at the end of the day, she was going to apologies and he was going to forgive her. He realized that he might have overreacted a bit and that she maybe she just let the word slip but he was still disappointed. She understood that he hated being called a squib but she still called him one, meaning she did think of the word when she was talking to him, even if she let the word slip it just reinforced his point.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, noticing his face.

"Daphne," Harry sighed.

"What happened?" Ron and Neville asked at the same, causing all three of them to laugh.

"She called me a squib," Harry stated, rubbing his scar. It was followed by silence, they had no idea on what to say.

"I'm... Sorry?" Ron tried, scratching his neck.

"Yeah that'll help," Neville said sarcastically, looking at him.

"Don't apologize. We should tell Hermione so she can tell everyone else about the room," Harry changed the subject and turned to the door, "Although we shouldn't tell her how to get the room to works, keep it to ourselves."

"Okay," Neville laughed as they exited the room

"You keep a lot to yourself Harry," Ron said, earning a small chuckle from him. They watched the door shrunk and disappeared.

"Yeah well, I'm trying to take advantage of everything I can. What with the most powerful Dark Lord out to kill me, I have no idea who to trust. Gryffindor or not," Harry said, remembering the incident with Ginny during second year. Even though she was controlled, whats to say it could not happen again?

Neville and Ron shared a look behind him, "We've got your back Harry," Neville spoke first.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, where do you think Hermione is?" trying to avert the subject of Voldemort, he knew he stood not chance against him but he would do his best to survive. He wanted to be there for his son or daughter, he didn't want his child to have the same life he did.

"We've been in there for a bit, it's dinner now. So she's most likely in the great Hall," Ron said after casting a Tempus

Harry nodded and the group made their way to the great hall. His scar felt itchy and was warmer than usual, it wasn't annoyingly so but made him scratch it every minute or two. He always wondered why it got incredibly painful when Voldemort was near and how it got much worse when he touch him. Dumbledore would always avoid the question whenever Harry asked and thinking about it now angered Harry.

&Stupid old man,& Harry hissed, stopping those next to him. His eyes widened.

"W-What Harry?" Neville stuttered

"I-Nothing let's just go to the hall," Harry started walking again. The two boys didn't follow but they did after a few seconds. Harry was rubbing his scar the whole way there but stopped when they entered the hall, so he wouldn't draw attention. They made their way to the middle of the table where Hermione was seated. Ron was the one to sit next to her, he leaned in and whispered that they found a place to practice and to tell everyone to meet them at the seventh-corridor. Hermione nodded and turned back to her food.

"Daphne's eyeing you Harry," Neville whispered next to him.

Harry glanced at Slytherin table and indeed saw her looking directly at him, Tracey was also looking at him. "Let her," Harry whispered back bitterly, he felt angry at everyone and everything. If Daphne expects him to come crawling to her, she had another thing coming. She was like all the other Slytherins, repugnant. He was a fool to think she might have been different.

Harry swayed his head to the left, cracking his neck. He turned back to his food and calmed down, 'You're overthinking things,' he berated himself. He began to eat but still felt eyes on him, he tried to ignore the feeling but found it difficult and he looked at the Slytherin table again and found Daphne still looking at him. She mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to which Harry shook his head and mouthed back 'Okay'.

He finished his meal and got up to leave, when he reached the hall doors, he saw Daphne getting up from the corner of his eye. He went around the corner of the corridor and she followed suit not too long after. Entering the classroom, he left the door open knowing she was the only one behind him. When she entered, she closed the door and turned to him.

"I really am sorry," Daphne said almost pleadingly.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," Harry answered plainly.

"I-Are you sure?" She questioned, she thought this was going to be a lot harder. 'Gryffindors are Gryffindors' She smirked inwardly.

"It's just a word isn't it? Like Voldemort," She winced a little at the name and Harry smirked, "What was that?"

She saw the point he was trying to make, being a squib was something he feared. "I understand Harry, I didn't mean to call you that. I just wanted to-" She was interrupted by the door opening, fearful that they had been caught, she tried to grab Harry's cloak from his robes but it was too late. She looked at Harry who was actually smiling at whoever was entering, she turned to the door and saw Snape eyeing them. Daphne's eyes widened, " I-I p-pro-,"

"Relax yourself Greengrass," He told her with a straight face then turned to Harry and sneered, "The headmaster requests your presents."

Harry pecked Daphne on the lips, who was still frozen from being caught by Snape and turned to smile at the professor's scowling face. Harry left the room without another word.

Snape turned to Daphne, "The boy has had many hardships in his life, I do not like him but I do not condone anyone making him suffer, while I'm aware of the current standings between your family has with his, treat him well Greengrass or the consequences would be quite dire," Snape left a gaping Daphne in the room. For once he thought of Harry as Lily's son and not James's, he still hated him with a passion but he felt that he needed to say something like that.

For Lily.

* * *

A figure slowly opened its eyes. It survey its current area and gave a grin that would make others question its sanity. It wasn't sane per say, but others didn't know that. Most didn't live long enough whenever he was near to ever question it. He saw his wand a bit of a distance away, he reached for it and it flew to his outstretched hand, and upon contact with his hand the trees surrounding him were cut clean and caught fire as they tumbled down.

He started to get up but he felt stiff not in a physical sense but magically, like his magic hadn't been used in week and was begging for an exit. A stretch was in order, he noticed a nearby village and smirked, killing the people there was going to be a bonus. He raised wand and pointed it to the sky, taking a breath, he start to spin it in a circular motion. Circular flames started to surround him and they were growing in power and size with each twirl he gave to his wand.

He relaxed his body, allowing his magic to flow through being. He could feel it in his veins, his heart and it was so powerful he was sure he could taste it. The flames grew into a full on tornado, touching the sky and twirling the clouds in its vicinity. It did not stop however, it only grew, and obliterating the trees it came into contact with. He started walking towards the village with little haste.

The villagers all exited their homes, most of them were wizards and witches but they could not even comprehend what they were seeing. They could sense a powerful magical signature come from the tornado and so they understood it had to be a wizard. They drew their wands even if they were with muggles, the use of magic in front of them was allowed if the situation was life threatening. The threw all the spells they knew that could counter fire at the incoming tornado, all putting their power and concentration into them but it only seemed to make matters words.

The man felt their futile attempts at neutralizing his fire storm and it filled him with pride to feel the fear rolling out of them in waves. He kept walking towards them slowly, so he could prolong their suffering. He momentarily stopped his circular movement on his wand so he could put up anti-apparition and anti-floo wards. He returned to his movement though and increased the velocity of the fire.

The wizards and witches could only gape as the fire approached, no transport system was working. They had called for aurors but even they would not arrive in time or that they simply couldn't. The houses caught fire before the flames even touched them. They were going to meet their end and they felt sorry for the muggles who had no idea on what was happening. They felt their skins starting to burn and they all screamed in agony.

The village knew no more.

* * *

 

Hundreds of aurors and Dementors stood just outside the village of Portree or whatever was left of it. The witch that had called for them had said "Bring all you can please," and her voice was begging, a strong plea for help. Fudge thinking it was another isolated Death Eater attack like during the World Cup, had sent all the auror who were not occupied with their patrols.

The majority just stood there, unable to process what they were seeing. A village that was filled with hundreds of muggles and wizards alike was completely wiped out. The stronger willed aurors had gone in to investigate, while the Dementor giving off an ever chilly feeling in the air, were surveying the area. Nothing stood of the village except ashes, not even the remains of the residents pursued.

Tonks being one of the stronger willed aurors, had gone into the little remains. She was almost petrified at the destruction caused here but she had to do her job here and report it back to the order. The person that she thought could do this was Voldemort, he had to have come personally to destroy the village. She could not be sure however and to support her suspicion, she decided to check the Magical signature.

"Idem patiare innubere nostris," She casted the identifying spell. Her legs gave out and she fell hard on the floor. The identity of the person who did this was impossible, it just couldn't be. For more than one reason, it couldn't be and she refused to believe he would do something like this even if he could. She heard gasps from the other aurors who were also investigating the area, who had come to the conclusion.

She had to tell Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore flood into 12 Grimmauld place, he looked around and saw all of the members of the order present. EVERYONE was present for the emergency called in by Tonks, even Kingsley who was supposed to be guarding the prophecy. Dumbledore has tried to convince Tonks that it could have waited until tomorrow but she was quite insistent on it being now and today.

She looked shaken and so no one worded their inner protests, they only sat there patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. Dumbledore took a seat, "I apologize for the time of the calling of this meeting but it seems to be of the up most importance," he indicated for Tonks to begin.

"Portree was attacked tonight," She started

"This is a waste of time, could this not wait until tomorrow?" Snape sneered.

"Shut up and listen," Remus snapped at Snape.

"What is the extent of the damage?" Dumbledore asked, he knew there was much more to the tale but felt he needed to know this.

"It was completely destroyed. No one managed to escape. Hundreds of muggles, wizards and witches alike all gone," She said grimly, it was followed by silence.

"Why would the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters do that? He has never been one for genocide even for him being so far in the dark," McGonagall recovered first.

"It wasn't him or his death eaters," Tonks sighed.

"Who could it have been then?" Dumbledore frowned, this did not seem to be good.

"It was..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's another one for you! Remember Reviews get me paid (Not really, I just like to see what you think!)

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

&Parselmouth&

_"Spells"_

_Memories_

* * *

 

"...Harry" Tonks finished. It was dead silent, one would not be able to even hear the breathing of the others.

"Impossible," Snape snapped, having recovered and not believing it.

"While I have never underestimated Harry even with his... Disadvantage. I agree with Severus, he was with me until your message arrived," Dumbledore said affirmatively.

"I used a spell to identify the left over magical debris and with the amount left, it is impossible for it to be incorrect. Harry was there somehow," Tonks concluded, she too did not want to believe he did it but the evidence pointed to it.

"Harry wouldn't do that to all those people, even if he could he wouldn't have it in him to end a single life, he's too kind hearted for that. It wasn't him, the spell is wrong," Sirius said, having no doubt in his mind that it was someone else. Murmurs broke out, with everyone inputting their thoughts with those next to them.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room, they immediately stopped talking, not wanting to anger the powerful wizard. "There is nothing to even discuss, Harry was with me during the incident. It is impossible for him to truly be the culprit."

"I-I understand that now but we may have another problem," Tonks fidgeted, she still wasn't convinced but Dumbledore never led her astray so she was going to believe in him.

"What is it?"Mrs. Weasley spoke for the first time tonight.

"Fudge wants him arrested immediately, its likely their already on their way to Hogwarts," Tonks flinched at the angry faces looking at her.

"What?! You only tell us this now?!" Sirius shouted at the auror. Tonks only looked down not even bothering to retort.

"The lad is in trouble, we have to get him before the aurors do," Moody stood up, he understood the importance Harry had in the war, as did everyone else.

"If we do encounter the aurors and I have no doubt in my mind that we will, do not start a conflict with them," Dumbledore looked deep in thought then he continued, "No, I will alert you all if there is a need for you to attack, only observe until I do and if I do not give any indications, do not engage them," He lied as he saw they were ready to protest at his earlier statement, he was not going to give out any signal. He needed some of them to keep their membership in the order a secret for now."

"Fine, we've wasted enough time talking here," Sirius apparated out with a loud 'CRACK'. He was followed by the rest of the order, Dumbledore used the floo network however.

* * *

Harry slept peacefully on his bed. He wasn't dreaming, just floating in black nothingness. The day hadn't been the best for him but it definitely wasn't the worse so he was not going to complain. A commotion outside of his sleeping state started to wake him, his eyes slowly opened and he saw blurry figures shouting at each other.

"He was with me when the event occurred Fudge, this is not necessary," A voice he would recognize anywhere as Dumbledore's.

"No Dumbledore. It is very necessary, he would be lucky if I do not decide to have the dementors kiss him immediately," Fudge retorted in a voice that seemed grim but gleeful at the same time.

"I've always known that the brat was going dark, it was only a matter of time," Umbridge's voice was completely gleeful.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses and wiped the sleep from his eyes, it had been a habit for him to sleep with them lately. The voices went quiet with his movement, he opened his eyes and found ten wands pointed at him. The air was cold and because of what Fudge said, he knew dementors were near. He kept himself calm even with his whole body telling him to panic.

"What's this about?" Harry questioned, his voice was still sleepy.

"I think you know what this is about Potter," Fudge spat, did the boy think they were idiots?

"I don't think I would have asked if I knew," Harry retorted, he noticed Seamus, Ron and Neville were awake too now.

Fudge didn't bother to answer, "Aurors seize this murderer, he does not even deserve a trial,"

"Murderer? What in Merlin's name are you talking about?!" Harry protested, he was hit with a binding spell and was levitated by one of the Aurors.

"I'm sorry Harry, I cannot do anything as of now but I will get you out of this situation,"  _I hope_ , Dumbledore said sadly to Harry, all the order was present in the castle. Their plan to get Harry to 12 Grimmauld Place had failed because the ministry had already arrived when they apparated and floo'd here.

"Not even you can save him this time Dumbledore, I know you are also involved in this but alas there is no evidence against you but we will investigate further," Umbridge sneered at the Headmaster. The large group exited the dorm, some of the Gryffindor's were present in the common room as they had heard the commotion. They were surprised to see Harry bound and being levitated out of the room by the aurors and the Minister himself.

"Will any of you tell me what is going on!" The auror levitating him was compelled to let him go, there was genuine curiosity and anger in Harry's voice but she just said nothing and kept moving. They exited Gryffindor tower with Harry, who was getting more and more frustrated with the lack of information. He noticed Dumbledore was not with them anymore, he wanted to feel angry but he understood there was nothing he could do for him, at least not now.

Harry continued to struggle and eventually an auror stunned him, stopping his protests.

Dumbledore had stopped following the Aurors and made for his office. He couldn't help Harry as of now and he had to deliver the news to the students as he knew that some of them had their parents living in the no longer existent town. He didn't wish for them to find out from the daily profit, it wouldn't be respectful or appropriate. He entered his office and called for all the Heads of the houses.

Not so long after, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were present in his office, looking at him curiously "I ask that you wake all the students and move them into the great hall, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said to them. Pomona had a confused face as to what would be so important but Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick understood what the haste was about.

They all left to inform the students but McGonagall lingered for a bit, "I am not one for violence but we should have not allowed them to take the boy."

Dumbledore sighed, "It would not bode well for you and Severus to be seen acting against the ministry, I need you both here at Hogwarts."

"Everyone in the order was prepared to battle for him, Albus, even Severus. They know of his importance in the war. I am just worried that he will almost certainly be kissed," McGonagall frowned.

"Nothing wrong will happen to him Minerva. Please go alert the Gryffindors, I will join you shortly," Dumbledore tried to assure McGonagall, she looked at him with her lips in a thinner line than usual, showing her disapproval but she soon left without another word. She trusted Dumbledore but sometimes he was questionable.

* * *

Daphne angrily opened her eyes, ready to hex whoever was waking her up. She was having a very pleasant dream and now it was ruined, she wasn't very happy about it, not at all.

"It's me Daphne, there's a house assembly," Tracey said to her, moving her best friend's wand away from her face.

"What? Now?" She laid her head back onto her pillow, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Professor Snape called for it Daphne," Tracey sighed and turned to go to the common room.

"I'm up!" Daphne shouted, she got off her bed, threw on her dressing gown over her pajamas, and went down to the common room with Tracey. Everyone was already gathered and appeared to be waiting for them, Snape stood in front of everyone, his face looked calculating and stressed.

"The headmaster has an announcement to make, you will follow me to the great hall," Snape turned and left the room, everyone else following in two lines. You had to memorize your position from first year, it depended on your family and your blood status. Daphne stood second in her row and it saddened her to see Tracey near the end but she knew there was nothing she could do yet. 'Maybe when I have Potter around my finger, I can help her.'

On their way to the Great Hall they encountered the mess that were the Hufflepuffs. They were all scattered and grumbling about being woken up. The two houses walked to the hall side by side, when they entered the hall the Ravenclaws were already seated and talking to themselves. Only then did the Slytherins break their lines and sit with their preferred friends and Snape went up to sit at the head table.

"What do you think this is about?" Tracey asked.

"I have no idea," Daphne shrugged. The Gryffindors came in last and took their seat, Daphne noticed Harry's absence and frowned, "Potter isn't here," She whispered.

Tracey looked over to Gryffindor table, " Do you think he has something to do with this?" Tracey whispered back.

"I'm not sure," Daphne responded. Umbridge suddenly entered the hall and her smile was noticeably bigger than usual and sat at her usual place at the head table. Dumbledore followed but his expression looked far from happy and that's when Daphne knew it was about Harry. Dumbledore approached the podium and gestured for everyone to keep quiet.

"I apologize for disturbing your slumber but I have rather grim news," Dumbledore said with a sigh. Daphne's heart started to beat a little faster for reasons she was unaware of, "The town of Portree was attacked hours ago," he surveyed the students and found around twenty of them with worried expressions, "Sadly, the town was completely flattened, leaving no survivors."

There were gasps from the general student body and sobs from the students who had family in the area, murmurs broke out and the friends of those who lost family members tried to comfort their friends. Dumbledore let it happen, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one and so he let them have their moment, even though it was going to take far more than a moment.

"WHO WAS IT?!"A sixth year Ravenclaw shouted, holding her wand tightly and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I cannot say," Dumbledore deadpanned.

This was followed with outrage from all the houses except Slytherin who looked rather calm but they all went silent when Dean Thomas shouted, "It was Potter wasn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes but said nothing, his denial would be inefficient because the profit would paint Harry in the dark and everyone took this as a clear signal of what they thought was truth.

Daphne couldn't process what was happening, Potter? The same over-protective, caring and squib-like Gryffindor she was "dating" flattened an entire town? By himself? No, it couldn't be.

"That's impossible, the squib can barely cast a stunner. He couldn't have!" Draco was the one to break the neutrality of the Slytherins.

"Oh, but it is Malfoy heir," Umbridge stood up, earning glares from McGonagall, Flitwick and even Snape, "The ministry found his magical signature during their investigation. The Potter brat got his first taste of power tonight, too much power and it drove him into insanity, he was addicted to it and he wanted to show the world. His choice was to destroy Portree and he was sadly successful," She forged being sorrowful at the end but she was in-fact ecstatic.

"Where is he?!" A seventh year Hufflepuff shouted, the goblet in front of him started bending in an act of accidental magic due to his sadness and anger.

"He is in Azkaban by now, he surely will be kissed by the end of tomorrow," Umbridge didn't even bother hiding the happiness in her voice.

Daphne unknowingly held her knees hard, making her knuckles go white. Harry couldn't die, she needed him, they needed him... for the plan. She turned to Tracey and noticed she was looking under the table, following her gaze, Daphne saw her hands were holding her knees tightly, she let go and decided to lay them on the table. Tracey raised an eyebrow at her.

"The plan," Daphne whispered, to which Tracey nodded.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. He narrowed his eyebrows at the floor he was sleeping on, the recent events played in his head and only then did he recognize the cold and unhappy environment he was in.

Azkaban.

"Enjoy your last day alive, you ended a lot of lives tonight and you deserve this. Dark wizard," An auror spat from outside the bars, leaving without Harry giving a retort.

Harry was confused, he had no idea what they were talking about but he apparently ended lives. He wasn't sure if the ministry was mental or if they just wanted to get rid of him. With his magical abilities, he wouldn't be able to end the life of a single rat, never mind a person. Realization dawned on him, he was going to be killed for a reason he wasn't even sure about.

"Idiot, right? I remember him, he made my life hell here. If I remember well, I think he was the first person I killed," A voice said from behind him, his head whipped back and he saw a man with messy raven hair, green eyes and a defined jaw line but what was most noticeable was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"W-What, who-" Harry tried.

"Relax Harry, I will explain after this," The man walked closer to Harry who was sitting down and placed his index finger on his scar and said, " _Invitis rem perdere_ ," A bright white light flashed and Harry screamed from the pain coming from his scar but it stopped as soon as it started.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" Harry backed away from the man.

"Just helped you survive as I was helped before you," The man said vaguely.

"What? Who are you and why do you-" Harry tried.

"Look like you?" The man interrupted but continued "That is because I am you, Harry,"

"No, you're lying. There can't be two of me," Harry's back hit the wall. Fearing that the man was here to kill him.

"I'm not here to kill you, Harry. I am you from the future, I used a time turner to come back to this year," Older Harry explained.

"Now I know you're lying to me, if you were me from the future, you wouldn't be allowed to see me, it would break time," Harry scowled.

"Ahh Harry," Older Harry sighed "You truly do underestimate your power and knowledge. Magic flows through everything, time included. If you're powerful enough you can manipulate it into temporarily stopping but not for long. I can hold it for around five hours, in the time where I come from not even a second has passed and this anomaly is distracting time as it tries to fix the problem, leaving me able to travel without disturbance so long as the time is stopped from where I'm form. Which reminds me, I don't have long left."

Harry sighed, if he was here to kill him he would have done it already. So, he decided to see what the supposed older him had to say, "Why did you travel back?"

Older Harry sat crossed legged in front of him, "Well I came here to help you with the horcrux in your scar, get you into Azkaban and explain a few things about my time."

"Why would you want to get me into Azkaban?!" Harry shouted at his supposed older self.

"I can't tell you that, you have to figure it out for yourself," Older Harry concluded, " Aren't you going to ask me about your scar?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, "No, I always figured there was something wrong with it but who's Horcrux was it?"

"Voldemort's," Older Harry said causing Harry to pale considerably but it made sense now, why it would hurt whenever he was near Voldemort.

"That's why it hurt earlier today wasn't it? Because you time travelled here?" Harry questioned. Older Harry smirked and nodded. " Do you think Voldemort felt it too?"

"He might have felt some pain, he's probably racking his brain trying to figure out why," Older Harry said.

"Oh," Harry frowned," What do you need to explain about your older time?"

Older Harry's expression went sour, " It started with..."

A memory began to play in his mind, one that Harry had never seen before.

_Harry couldn't believe his ears, he didn't bother to hear any more of the conversation between his wife and her best friend. He found it hard to breath and his heart was pounding, the woman he gave his heart, soul and mind had been using him from the beginning but replaying everything that had happened, even from the beginning, he felt like an idiot because he didn't realize it sooner._

_How she would snap at him, trying to avoid any constant physical contact, when she stopped seeing him for weeks after he said that he loved her, even his magic was telling him that something did not fit into place. All this time she was with him for political gain and to please her idiotic father, he was a pawn in a game he wanted nothing to do with._

_"Daddy what's wrong?" Harry's head snapped towards the figure of his seven-year-old son. He looked almost exactly like Harry but had his mother's blue eyes._

_Harry sniffed and wiped some of the tears that managed to escape, "Nothing," he then put on a fake smile, "Do you want to go get ice-cream?"_

_The boy nodded enthusiastically and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry went to the living room and floo'd them to Diagon Alley._

Harry turned to his older self who he found next to him watching the memory with him.

"Your being vague about your wife's identity you know," Harry told his older self who chuckled.

"Well it is obvious, isn't it?" Older Harry smirked.

Harry thought for a bit but then nodded, " It is," then he smiled a bit "We had a son?"

"Yeah, we were pretty happy until the truth came out," Older Harry sighed.

"What did she do exactly?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be clear soon, when we came back from getting ice-cream..."

_Another memory began._

_Harry and his son floo'd back into the Potter manors living room, they found Daphne and Tracey sitting on one of the sofa's. Daphne noticed their presence and smiled at them, "Hey," she said and stood and went up to hug them, their son who was still in Harry's arms returned it but Harry didn't move an inch and he glared at Tracey behind Daphne's back, who raised an eyebrow at him._

_Daphne pulled back and noticed Harry's serious expression, "What's wrong?" concern overtaking her voice._

_Harry put their son down, &go to your room, I'll come play with you later,& Harry hissed in parselmouth._

_The boy nodded, &Is mommy in trouble?& he asked. Daphne looked between the two with narrowed eyebrows, she hated it when they talked like this so she couldn't understand._

_& Yes,& Harry answered and their son left after hugging Daphne for the last time. Harry stared at Daphne for a moment, she looked genuinely worried, then again, she always did._

_"I think I should go," Tracey tried to get up but she found herself immobile, she looked at Harry and found him looking at her. She sighed and stopped her attempts to get up, whatever happened involved her._

_Harry turned to Daphne, he tried with all his being to hate her but he couldn't, he still loved her, "Did you ever love me?" his voice was cracked._

_Daphne froze, her heartbeat accelerated and her fingers started shaking, "You overheard-"_

_"Did you ever love me?" Harry asked again, he saw Tracey sigh and close her eyes behind Daphne._

_"Harry, what you overheard was how I felt in the past. I'm sorry that-"_

_"You're not answering my question Greengrass," Harry interrupted._

_Daphne's heart broke at that, he called her by her maiden name instead of 'Potter'. She started to tear up, "Of course I did and I still do, with everything I have and more."_

_"How do I know you're telling the truth? That this isn't more of you lies to keep me and keep feeding your father power using my name?"_

_"I-" Daphne stopped she had no way to prove it to him, she did love him and meant every word she said to him. She didn't want to lose him but she couldn't think of anything, she looked at Tracey for help but her best friend was shaking her head with tears of her own._

_"After everything, you can't even prove to me that your telling me the truth and that you love me? All the people I've killed for you, that's all you have to say?" Harry scowled._

_"I can't prove it Harry but I really-"_

_"Love me, yes," Harry interrupted, "If you truly did love me, you would have told me about it."_

_"I-I was scared that you would get angry, I don't want to lose you," Daphne sobbed out._

_"So, you would rather talk it out with Tracey than me?" Harry turned to Tracey, "Let me guess, you were in on this too?" Tracey said nothing and only looked at him. Harry sighed and turned back to Daphne, who was looking at him with the most pleading eyes he's ever seen from her. He shook his head and turned to the fireplace._

_"Please don't go, let's talk about this," Daphne pleaded with him._

_"Believe me this is far from over," Harry grabbed some floo powder, "I'll come back... soon." he then floo'd out._

Harry turned to his older self again.

"S-So she was using me?" Harry stuttered out, he felt betrayed but he couldn't bring himself to feel angry, his Daphne might be different.

"Yes. For you, she still is," Older Harry said sadly, "That was only the beginning Harry, the damnnation of the wizarding world started with that and do you want to know what was funny?" Harry nodded, "I knew."

"What?" Harry narrowed his eyebrows.

"Right now, you thought that your Daphne might be different. That was me, when I sat in your position and my future self was telling me all of this but I was too far gone to believe him," Older Harry said.

"Too far gone?" Harry questioned.

"You'll soon understand that what the Dursleys were doing to us hurt us in more ways than one. We never experienced love before her and Sirius, so we're more desperate for it and we grab it whenever we can. You're already in love with her, you just don't know it yet," Older Harry told his shocked younger self.

"Right," Harry hung his head. "We can't have anything good can we."

"No, we can't but Harry," Harry looked up at his older self, " You're going to need to play the fool and continue dating her."

"What?!" Harry shouted in outrage.

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want my younger self to do but it's for the betterment of everything," Older Harry sighed.

"What happened in your time?" Harry glared at older Harry.

"Things that could mean me being erased if I told you anymore than I already have," Older Harry said seriously.

Harry sighed, "Fine I... Things must have been bad from when you come from for you to come back. I'll... Do what you say."

"All I ask is that you continue your relationship with Daphne. During your time here, you'll begin to understand quite a lot, there isn't much I need to tell you" Older Harry said.

"I'm most likely going to be kissed tomorrow, I doubt I'll learn much," Harry said.

"I'm your future self-Harry, you're still alive. I've got your case handled already, Fudge is easy to control if you know how to push the right buttons. He will call in favors from lords and witches in Wizengamot, your sentence will be life in Azkaban. You'll live, just say you're guilty."

"Then how am I supposed to get out?" Harry asked, then a bright flash erupted from older Harry.

"Well, my time here is up. oh and Harry, Neville and Ron meant what they said," Then Older Harry disappeared, leaving Harry staring at the spot his older self sat

"What was that light?" A female auror asked from outside.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about," Harry said with a blank face.

* * *

Harry waited outside courtroom ten, escorted by dozens of aurors. He barely slept the night before and his mood was not the best, having people guide him with wands pointed to his head didn't help improve it, not at all. He was admittedly nervous, whatever would happen in the courtroom would prove that his supposed self was telling the truth and that he indeed was trying to help him.

Thanks to his future self, he realized that his feelings for Daphne were beyond 'liking' her and that he did love her but the thought of her using him would come into his mind and it would nullify anything positive emotion he felt towards her. The fact that he had to continue his relationship with her angered him greatly, even thinking about it now made his body vibrate.

He was suddenly pushed forward and he whipped his head back, " What?!" he snarled.

"Y-Y-You were called in," The male auror stuttered, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

'They have the power here, why would they be scared?' Harry questioned mentally, he shrugged and entered the courtroom.

The tiered seats had wizards and witches, who all had their focus on him with disgusted expressions except for Dumbledore's, who just smiled at Harry. Fudge sat front and center with a nervous expression, flanked by Umbridge who looked rather happy. Harry survey the room, still walking towards his hard-backed chair. He didn't feel as intimidated as he did the first time he was here before the year started at Hogwarts.

Harry sat down and almost immediately the chains on the arms of his seat came alive and bound him."Mr. Potter, you have been summoned to us on the case of the murder of all the residence of Portree and the destruction of the town itself. The consequences are life imprisonment in Azkaban or Being kissed by a dementor," Amelia Bones started.

' _That's what I did? The ministry must be mental considering they know I'm last in the power scores_ ,' Harry whispered to himself.

"How do you plead?" She asked him.

"Guilty," Harry said to everyone. Dumbledore looked like he was about to faint, while everyone looked taken back by his 'honesty.'

"Harry-" Dumbledore tried.

"No, professor," Harry gave the headmaster a calm look, trying to assure him he had everything under control.

"Then there is nothing to discuss, let the half-blood be kissed," A man shouted and only a few nodded, while most looked just as nervous as Fudge.

"You are aware of how the proceedings work here Lord Greengrass, I doubt we need to explain them," Fudge snapped at him, making Harry look at the minister with wide eyes, he also received a perplexed look from Umbridge next to him.

'Wait- Greengrass?' Harry snapped his head to the direction of the man, he had Daphne's blue eyes but his hair was dark, even more than Harry's. 'Seems like a lovely man,' Harry thought sarcastically.

"Would you like to request any witnesses that would prove your innocence?" Amelia asked.

"No as I already said, I'm guilty," Harry looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's only traditional to ask Mr. Potter," Amelia answered to his confused look, "Seeing as you admit to your crime of the demolition of Portree, we put your punishment to a vote. Those who believe Mr. Potter should be given the dementor's kiss raise your hand," She requested and only five hands rose, they looked at the other members of Wizengamot with utter surprise and they shifted nervously, " Those who believe he should have life imprisonment raise your hands," and everyone else raised their hands, even Fudge.

"Very well, Mr. Potter has been sentenced to life in Azkaban effective immediately. Aurors please escort him Azkaban as we discuss other issues," Amelia said and the binds released Harry as the auror grabbed him and escorted him out of the room, Harry gave one last smile to Dumbledore.

"You have no idea the hell you have brought upon yourselves," Dumbledore stood with a pale but angry face, once Harry left the room, "He was the only thing that could save us and you choose to send him to Azkaban?"

"Shut up you babbling old fool, no one wants to hear you spew your nonsense about the return of the Dark Lord," Umbridge spat.

"Am I really the fool?" Dumbledore asked Rhetorically, "How could he have been responsible for the happenings in Portree? Almost all of magical Britain is aware of how he is lacking in magical prowess and we have the scores to even prove this," Dumbledore glared at the Umbridge, "It has been long since the Wizengamot has checked the records, as you have stripped me of my position of Supreme Mugwump, I can only ask the minister of magic to allow us to view them," Dumbledore looked at Fudge.

Fudge, fearing this was also the request of the wizard that approached him yesterday accepted the request and aurors wearing gold colored robes brought in a parchment. The others stood by the door but the one holding the parchment went up and presented the parchment to Fudge, who took it and started reading it through, "It's still the same as all the times we have viewed, with Mr. Potter still almost last, only above squibs," he said.

"So, you tell me he was capable of last night's doings?" Dumbledore asked the entirety of Wizengamot.

"Mr. Potter has put himself in a guilty position, we cannot let him roam free when he himself has said he has done the crimes," Amelia said, she believed the proof to be sufficient to get him out but if he says he is guilty then there can only be punishment.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on his seat, 'What are you planning Harry?' he thought as they continued to check the ranks of the students.

* * *

Cyrus Greengrass floo'd into Greengrass manor, his whole family was gathered and talking in the living room. Hogwarts was closed for the of the term to honor the parents of the students who died in Portree so Daphne and Astoria had returned that morning. He kissed his wife and sat down next to her with a sigh.

"How did the trial of the boy go?" His wife, Cassandra Greengrass asked, Astoria and Daphne looked at him expectantly.

"He admitted to doing the deed himself," He sneered, earning wide eyes from everyone, " We checked the power records today, he was still near last only above squibs," he chuckled a bit at the end, "I'm not sure how he did it but he did," Then he turned to his daughters, " You two are growing well, Daphne, your ranked eight but she's only in fifth year and Astoria your ranked fourteen and your only in fourth. I'm proud of you two."

"What was Potter's sentencing?" Daphne asked ignoring her father's praise, Cassandra noticed and frowned.

"Life in Azkaban, lucky half-blood. I'm surprised but I'm sure Dumbledore pulled some strings to not get him kissed," Cyrus concluded.

"Oh," was all Daphne said before she got out and fast walked out of the room. Cassandra glared at Astoria, who got the point and stood up, running in Daphne's direction.

"What's wrong Daph?" Astoria asked from behind Daphne, who stopped, lifted her hand and appeared to be wiping something off her face.

"Nothing why?" Daphne turned to her.

"You stormed out of the room," Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry," Daphne said, she turned and rushed to her room, leaving Astoria shouting her name.

She closed and locked the door. She got onto her bed and held her pillow tightly, "What did you do to me Harry," She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thus ends the chapter, I will post the next as soon as can. Like always.
> 
> Invitis rem perdere- Destroy unwanted entity.
> 
> Review, tell me what I'm doing wrong and give suggestions.
> 
> B/N: Chapter 1 has been revised, please reread it. The rest of the chapters will soon be revised and should be done soon. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. -Kamon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I'm not gonna write their accents(You'll understand in the story)
> 
> #Giants language#

Lucius Malfoy and Nott Sr. apparated just outside Riddle House at Little Hangleton, they walked with haste towards the Dark Lord's throne room. They had been called hours ago, but with the emergency Wizengamot meeting for the trial of Harry Potter, they were unable to respond to their master's call and the Dark Lord was unaware of the meeting, so he was sure to be angry.

They received looks from some of the members of Voldemort's inner circle, proving that their lord was truly displeased. They both reached the doors of the throne room, took a breath and opened the doors.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy and Nott. Senior said in unison, kneeling a distance away from Voldemort's throne. Bellatrix stood next to Voldemort with a smirk on her face.

"I called for you both hours ago," Voldemort's said in a calm voice, making them both pale.

"My Lord, we apo-"

_"Crucio!"_  Voldemort interrupted Notts apology, moving to stand in front of him. Nott screamed in pain, his body was jerking all over the floor and he felt like his head was going to explode from the agony. It was the most intense he had ever been at the end of and possibly the longest he had been held by it.

"Lucius, perhaps you can give me some insight of your where abouts," Voldemort turned to Malfoy, ending the cruciatus curse on a shaking Nott.

"My Lord, there was an emergency Wizengamot meeting called by Fudge this morning. It required immediate attendance, therefore we could not alert you of it," Lucius said, hoping not to be tortured.

The Dark Lord stared at him for a second, before turning and walking swiftly to his throne. He sat down then regarded him again, "What was so important that the fool could not schedule it?" Voldemort questioned.

"The boy my lord, Potter," Lucius answered

"What could Potty have done?" Bellatrix asked in interest, this peeked Voldemort's interest also, what could have Harry Potter possibly done?

"It is apparent that they believe he was the one that destroyed the town of Portree yesterday," Lucius said, Nott had gone back to kneeling position next to him, but he was still shaking.

Voldemort and Bellatrix started cackling loudly, which was common for Bellatrix but was completely uncommon for Voldemort. He would chuckle sometimes, but he wouldn't ever outright laugh like this, the two Death Eaters mouths dropped.

"He is even more of a fool than I thought, why would they possibly believe that the squib was the one that did it?" Voldemort asked after calming down, he could see the surprise of his laughter on their faces.

"His magical signature was found on the site," Nott answered this time.

"Then the ministry must be weaker than I thought. It is not possible that it was Potter," Voldemort said certainly, "Even so, what was his sentencing? Surely he is going to be kissed."

"Most of the Wizengamot voted on a life sentencing in Azkaban, even Fudge," Lucius told the Dark Lord.

"Hmm, I would think that Fudge would want him dead, but it matters not," Voldemort's said to his followers.

"My Lord, do you not think we should go kill the boy before Dumbledore breaks him out?" Bellatrix questioned from next to him.

"The old fool wouldn't dare go against the ministry so it would be a waste of time. What use is the boy, it would be impossible for him to defeat me even with the supposed prophecy," The Dark Lord turned to her.

"My Lord if I may suggest?" Lucius started, and Voldemort head snapped to him and gestured for him to continue, "The prophecy could have referred to the Longbottom boy or the Potter brat."

"What are you getting at Lucius?" Voldemort frowned.

"While we have not seen the contents of the prophecy, we know it refers to a boy having the power to defeat you. Severus suggested that it spoke of Potter or the Longbottom boy as they were one's who were born at the end of July. It is impossible for Potter to be the one to defeat you but what of Longbottom?" Lucius suggested, he looked up to see the Dark Lord's reaction and he was not disappointed.

Voldemort was genuinely shaken; how did he not even think of this? It made sense now, why the one he thought was supposed to defeat him was so weak, it was because it wasn't the right boy. He was observing the wrong person, he could have left a powerful enemy to grow while he focused on a weak one.

"Get Out! All of you!" Voldemort shouted, and all those present in the room left quickly.

* * *

Hagrid and Maxime, at Dumbledore's request, had travelled to the giant's colony serving as an envoy to try and secure the giants allegiance to the light and not Voldemort and his death eaters. They knew of the giant's leanings during the first war, they had chosen to join Voldemort and were responsible for some of the most atrocious killings. Their magic resistant skin made it near impossible to kill them, although they did have weak spots such as their eyes but being accurate enough to hit them was another near impossible feat, what with a large amount of death eaters coming towards you and so they had lost many lives because of this.

They both travelled to a tribe north-east of the capital city of Belarus, Minsk, and after a month of trekking, he found them. They both climbed a boulder, so they could observe them, they all slept on the ground, in a clearing of the valley surrounded by large stone and boulders, with a fire in the middle.

"It's best we let them be, we will talk to the Gurg tomorrow. Let's set up camp," Hagrid turned to Olympe Maxime, who nodded and climbed down the boulder, Hagrid following suit. When they touch the ground, they moved a fair distance away from the giant's grounds, so not to alert any of giants if one of them woke before they did. Olympe leaned on a tree, watching Hagrid set up the tent, who blushed under the gaze.

After Hagrid had set up the tent, he set down the Gubraithian fire or better known as the everlasting fire in front of the tent. The valley the giants resided on was cold and snowy, so Dumbledore worked out that this would be a viable gift to them and had conjured the fire for them to gift the giants.

"Do you think they will agree to join us?" Maxime question Hagrid as they entered the Magical tent.

"It would be awfully bad if they didn't, they killed a lot of people in the first war," Hagrid answered, sitting down on one of the chairs, "I'm sure they'll hear us out, we brought all these gifts."

"Remember they're considered terribly violent," Maxime frowned at him Hagrid, he seemed to confident for her liking.

"They're just misunderstood creatures, they're calm if you show that you mean no harm," Hagrid said.

"We should still be careful," Maxime stood up and kissed him on the cheek, bending her tall frame, " I'm exhausted, I'm going to go sleep. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight," Hagrid said to her retreating form. He soon stood up and went to his room in the tent, he was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

They awoke early the next morning, eager to get the job done and return to the warmth of their homes. They gathered everything in their camp and got back to the track they used yesterday to the giant's grounds. When they reached the entrance of their clearing, the giants near it already looked like they wanted to attack them, but they put up their hand in a surrendering gesture.

"What do you want?" One of the giants that could speak English asked.

"We come to offer a gift to the Gurg of the Giants," Hagrid answered.

The giant had a smile on his face, giants loved to be given gifts. He told Hagrid and Maxime to Follow him and led them towards the center of the clearing. They received looks from the giants on the way there but ignored them all as to not impose conflict on the violent creatures. When they reached the center of the clearing, Karkus sat next to the fire and directly at them.

"Greetings," Maxime spoke, believing her persuasion skills better than Hagrid's.

Karkus turned to the giant who could speak English,  _#Translate what they say to me#_

_#She said greetings#_  the giant told his Gurg.

_#What do they want?#_  Karkus got to the point.

"What do you want?" the giants turned to the two half-giants.

"We come to seek your aid in the coming war against Voldemort," Maxime answered.

_#Why would we want to help you?#_  Karkus asked after it was translated, he was genuinely curious and remembered the Dark Lord.

"Your giants are great and powerful, we need your aid in ending the war as soon possible. We come bearing gifts," Maxime said to giant, after what the giant said was translated. Hagrid took this as the cue to offer the everlasting fire in front of the snowy ground of Karkus, " The flames will never cease, it will warm you forever," Maxima continued.

The giant translated this to Karkus, who smiled broadly and stood up, he took the flames and place them in the center of the clearing. His smile widened when he felt the heat of the fire. He turned back to the other giant, so he could translate,  _#I am grateful for the gift, I have considered their request and we will help them in their war#_

The giant turned to the half-giants, " He agrees to join your war and aid you in the war,"

The two Half-giants smiled and did a respectful bow. Maxime pulled out a galleon and her wand, "Portus" she put the portkeyed galleon back into her pocket, " Thank you for your time," then they both bowed again after Karkus nodded.

They made it out of the clearing and then Hagrid spoke, "That was brilliant, we have the Giants help now."

"We do," Maxime grinned widely.

"Another step closer to winning the coming war. The ministry will throw a fit from us associating with giants, I swear Fudge will get everyone killed," Hagrid frowned, he wondered what has happened in his absence.

"He will believe soon, but then it might be too late," Maxime said to Hagrid.

* * *

Days before Christmas, Walden Macnair and two Death Eaters walked towards Voldemort's throne room. They knew that there was a high chance of them losing their lives tonight, with the news they held and their lord's particular bad mood it was obvious, but they hoped the good news they also held would appease him, but they had failed to complete the most important part of their journey.

He pushed the doors open and entered the room, followed by the death eaters. They kneeled a distance away from his throne.

"This better be good Walden," Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"My Lord, we managed to convince the Werewolves and Vampires to join us," Walder told the news.

"That is good news. What of the giants?" Voldemort questioned.

"My Lord... the lot of them have joined Dumbledore, a Half-giant managed to convince Karkus to join them, He had been there weeks before we arrived but some of them have defied Karkus and joined us," Walder said.

"WHAT? I too sent you out weeks ago," Voldemort scowled

"We were delayed my-"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  Voldemort shrieked, the killing curse collided with Walder's head, blasting him back meters away and killing him instantly. He turned his attention to the whimpering death eaters,  _"Confringo!"_  he hit both of them with a blasting curse, making their upper bodies explode, spilling blood onto the floor.

"Clean this up," Voldemort said to nearby the nearby Death Eaters, who quickly acted with cleaning charms and taking Walder's and the remains of the Death Eaters bodies away.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks walked on the path of Diagon alley. There was tension in the order, Sirius was in depression and the other members of the order were fearful. They all knew of the prophecy and that Harry was somehow meant to defeat the Dark Lord but with Harry being in Azkaban, they thought that there was no winning coming war.

Dumbledore had told them of what Harry did during his trial and they all were unsure as to why he would do that, but Dumbledore had figured out that he might have a plan to somehow break out when he felt necessary. He couldn't retrieve Harry's wand before the ministry destroyed it and they had travelled to Diagon alley, so they could ask Ollivander to make another one.

They entered the empty store, it was always empty once the year at Hogwarts started, with the first years having already collected their wands no one was in unless someone had broken their wand. Ollivander came out of the back of the shop when he heard the bell of the door, "Ah Albus, I was expecting you once I heard of Mr. Potters sentencing and their evil deed of destroying his wand," Ollivander smiled but scowled at the end.

"Indeed, my old friend, it was quite unfortunate," Dumbledore pulled out a yellow feather from his sleeve and placed it on the counter.

Ollivander inspected it and then smiled, " You know how I enjoy making difficult wands but there might be something you might find as a problem."

"What could that be Garrick?" Dumbledore frowned at him.

"I cannot make a wand made of Holly wood with this phoenix feather," Ollivander stated, "It would be dramatically weakened, I can only make it out of Yew wood for it to be at its full potential."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "That would make it-"

"No Albus, no two wands are the same. It will be similar to Tom Riddle's, but it won't be the same. It might not even choose Mr. Potter upon his return, it may also look similar," Ollivander said to the headmaster. Remus exchanged a look with Tonks, who shrugged.

Dumbledore sighed, "We know how special he is, like Tom, there can only be one core that will choose him, regardless of the wood. It won't be a problem Garrick," He finished

"Wonderful," Ollivander grinned widely and clapped his hands together then gently took the feather off the counter, " I will return in an hour," he said then went to the back to begin the wand making.

"What was that about the wand wood Dumbledore?" Tonks questioned.

"Harry's wand, it may look exactly like the Dark Lord's," Dumbledore stated a bit grimly, he hoped it did not. Too many have become familiar with the wand that had ended the lives of their loved ones and he didn't want Harry to be remembered to have the same wand.

Tonks frowned, she was wary of Harry's case. She still felt like Harry was the one to somehow destroyed the town and killed those people. It wasn't that she wanted to, but her intuition told her it was him.

Remus wasn't fazed, believing the son of his best friend wouldn't become like that monster, "It won't matter, Harry would never become like him."

"People won't see it like that, they already believe him to be the destroyer of Portree. What happens when they see him with a wand that looks exactly like the Dark Lord that has cause so many deaths?" Dumbledore looked at Remus. Remus didn't retort but just looked down at his feet, "We know Harry isn't like that, but others don't."

"Then why would he say he was guilty?" Tonks questioned, Dumbledore turned to her and looked her in the eye. He used Passive Occlumency and it proved a suspicion he had that still she thought Harry was guilty.

"He may have some sort of plan to escape Azkaban when he sees fit, I too am unsure of his doings, but Harry is smart. He has a plan," Dumbledore concluded, he trusted Harry but not everyone would. Tonks looked at him for a few seconds, but she nodded.

The three waited in silence after that, each occupying themselves with their own thoughts. Finally, Ollivander exited the back of the shop, with a greyish-white wand in a case and to Dumbledore's displeasure it looked nearly exactly like Voldemort's wand, only lacking the tooth like hook at the tip of it, a small difference and it still could easily be mistaken as Voldemort's

"I did say it may look similar," Ollivander said to Dumbledore, noticing his displeased look.

"It's not a problem Garrick. How much will it cost?" Dumbledore questioned, still glancing at the wand.

"No, it won't cost anything. I know Mr. Potter is going to need it," Ollivander presented the wand to Dumbledore, who took it hesitantly.

"Thank you, old friend," Dumbledore smiled and with a goodbye they left the shop Dumbledore held a frowned, they rest of the order weren't going to appreciate its appearance, "I ask that we keep the wands appearance to ourselves," he said to his companions.

"I don't get it, why would anyone care about how a wand looks?" Tonks questioned.

"Anyone who was involved in the first war would notice the appearance of the wand," Remus answered for Dumbledore, "There isn't a wand anyone would think more dangerous than the Dark Lord's, which just so happens to look like that one," he gestured to the wand case.

"Oh," Tonks said in understanding, "Do you think Harry will mind?"

"Not at all, but he will most likely hate the attention he will receive," Dumbledore retorted, "I just hope he knows how to get out of Azkaban, everything we've worked for will be in vain otherwise."

* * *

Two days before Christmas eve, Daphne sat near the pond of Greengrass manor. She was exactly 11 weeks pregnant and she was yet to tell her parents. Astoria had been reminding her to do it every day, but she would just wave it off. She had no idea on how she was going to even begin on explaining it to them, especially considering where Potter currently was, leaving her to have to do it but there was still hope.

She used a charm to hide the visibility, although still small you could still see it and her magic was already having problems, her spells would be either overpowered or underpowered. This usually happens 5 months into the pregnancy or maybe later, depending on the power the baby would happen but it happening to her this early suggested that the baby was going to be powerful.

"Looking lonely there Daph," someone said from behind her, she turned around and saw Tracey and Blaise standing there smiling at her.

"Just not used to having breaks last this long. You run out of things to do eventually," Daphne smiled at them, they sat next to her with Blaise on her left and Tracey on her right.

"Can't argue with that," Tracey said to her, "How has it been so far?"

"Worrying to say the least. It hasn't been the best really," Daphne sighed.

"I can understand why," Blaise said, the trio haven't talked since the closing of Hogwarts.

"Potter in Azkaban, that's something you would never think could happen. Did you read that he admitted to doing it himself?" Tracey looked at Daphne.

"Yeah, my father told me as soon as he got back from Wizengamot the day of his imprisonment," Daphne answered.

"It's obvious he's lying," Blaise voiced

Daphne turned to him and frowned, "Why would he lie about that?"

"It's not possible that he could have done that kind of magic, maybe Dumbledore and the Dark Lord but not him, especially with his condition. As to why he would lie, I don't know," Blaise answered, "He is going to spend his life in Azkaban, he and Dumbledore must have some sort of plan."

"What do you think about Dumbledore meant by saying that Potter was the only one that could save us?" Tracey questioned them both.

"I think it has something to do with the Dark Lord," Daphne replied, they both looked at her strangely, "Hey, I'm only speculating here, it's the only obvious meaning."

"Maybe," Blaise they sat in silence admiring the fish in the pond.

"What are you going to do Daphne?" Tracey broke the silence.

Daphne sighed, "I don't know Tracey, there aren't many options really. There is one I am leaning to, but it's insane."

"What is it?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, Daphne turned to look at Blaise. At first Tracey tilted her head and Blaise frowned in confusion but then, "Ohhh no Daphne, that is too crazy, can you imagine-"

"It's the only thing I've got now Tracey," Daphne sighed

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked still confused.

"Daphne wants you to act as the baby's father," Tracey told him.

His eyes widened before narrowing and he looked down, "It's going to be hard to keep that lie up after it's born you know?"

"You can't be actually considering this Blaise?!" Tracey shrieked, "What happens if Potter somehow gets out of Azkaban? You'll have more than one war to worry about and he has Dumbledore on his side, I don't like your odds."

Blaise sighed, Daphne was just watching the pond silently, "I'm going to do it only to help Daphne Tracey and maybe to gain my house some influence. Potter won't get out of Azkaban," Blaise said to Tracey, making Daphne turn to him.

"This isn't going to end well for you two. You've seen how Potter is like when he's angry, he'll go ballistic if he ever finds out about this," Tracey shook her head.

Daphne sighed, she knew Tracey was right, but she didn't have a choice, "We should announce it during Christmas, when all three of our families meet here."

Tracey shook her head, "Okay Daph, if you're sure."

"Alright with me," Blaise shrugged.

They talked hours after that, but Tracey and Blaise left the manor when it was almost dark. Daphne went back to her room, and she went to lay on her bed facing the ceiling. She was surprised Blaise accepted it so easily, but he did once say that he would do anything to grow the Zabini's power and influence. Tracey's words also found their way to her head, what if Harry did get out of Azkaban and find out about this?

She was sure the entire light sided faction would be against them, Daphne sighed turned to the side. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, a knock interrupted her train of thoughts, "Come in." Astoria walked in, after closing the door behind her she sat at the edge of Daphne's bed.

"So, did you tell them yet?" Astoria bit her lip. Daphne shook her head, "Why not?"

"I'm going to tell them on Christmas," Daphne answered.

"But that's when Grandpa will be here, don't you think he would be angry that its Potter's?" Astoria gave her a confused look.

"He would end up finding out anyway even if I told mum and father before then," Daphne answered.

"Well, if you're sure Daph, then I'm with you," Astoria smiled.

"Thanks Tori," Daphne smiled back.

Christmas eve came and the decorations for the following day were put in place, the food menu was also given to the House elves. Daphne made sure to not use magic whenever she was near her parents so not to be asked questions or raise suspicions. Daphne had noticed her mother was keeping an eye on her, so she decided to be more careful even if they were going to find out only the next day.

On the day of Christmas, the Davies and Zabini families were also present at the manor, Tracey and her mum, dad and five of her cousins were present and only Blaise and his mother was there. Daphne had four cousins, her aunt and uncle and both of her grandparents there. The adults were inside the Manor but the teens all sat outside, it was nearing dinner time and it was almost dark.

Daphne decided she was going to tell everyone during the dinner proceedings and Blaise agreed to it.

"Are you nervous?" Tracey whispered from next to her.

"Yeah, this is too much," Daphne whispered back.

"You could just be honest," Tracey suggested.

"I can't Tracey, not anymore," Daphne sighed, she didn't want to do it like this, "I think it's time for dinner, we should go inside," Daphne shouted to her cousins and Blaise.

They all walked back into the manor, "Perfect timing," Cassandra Greengrass said to the group of teens. They all sat down on chair, Blaise sat next to her. The table was long, with Cyrus Greengrass sitting on the head chair and Samuel Greengrass, her grandfather, sitting on the other. The food suddenly appeared, and everyone said, "Merry Christmas," in unison before they started eating.

Daphne looked at her food and felt her appetite disappear, she didn't feel hungry. She pushed away her plate and leaned back on her chair.

"Why aren't you eating?" Claire, Tracey's cousin asked from next to her.

"I'm not Hungry," Daphne answered, she noticed her mother's attention was also on her. Claire nodded and went back to eating, Dinner was a quiet affair no one said anything except from the whispers of her cousins.

When everyone was finished, Daphne took quick breaths then stood up, "I have something important to say," this got everyone's attention and it only made her even more nervous. She opened her mouth once, but no sound came out. After a glance around at the rest of the table, and seeing a slight not of support from her mother, Daphne spoke in a near whisper…

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come.
> 
> -Kamon


End file.
